Noggin (UK and Ireland)
Noggin is a television channel in the United Kingdom and Ireland, a joint venture between Viacom International Media Networks Europe and BSkyB. The channel is aimed at pre-school children. History Nick Jr. originally launched as Noggin on February 14, 1999, as a joint venture between Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Treehouse TV and the Children's Television Workshop (a.k.a. Sesame Workshop); Sesame Workshop later sold its interest in the channel to Viacom at some point in 2002. The network's name was derived from a slang term for "head" and, by extension, had reflected its original purpose as an educational channel. Noggin's programming was originally targeted primarily at pre-teens from 1999 to 2002, although a few programs airing on the channel were aimed at preschoolers. This had the unintended consequence of creating a redundant audience with parent network Nickelodeon, which also primarily targets a pre-teen audience, despite Noggin's programming being more educational in nature than the entertainment-based Nickelodeon. The channel's first official mascot was Phred, a strange pickle character, who was seen on the channel from 1999 to 2002. In an effort to drive traffic to Noggin's website, Phred was said to live "in the dot of Noggin dot co dot uk" There were no commercials played during Noggin. Although Noggin did not air standard ads, it showed interstitials between shows such as episodes from the short film series Oobi and Connie the Cow's Milk Break, as well as other "tie-in" media such as music videos that tied in with promotions for programs on the other Nickelodeon channels. Much of the channel's revenue came primarily from carriage fees paid by pay television providers. More teen programming like Nickelodeon's Clarissa Explains It All and The Adventures of Pete & Pete is originally going to be on the Noggin schedule during the 1999-2002 teen era and are intended to be broadcast in December 2001, but it was replaced by a marathon of Doug and Cro. Both of them are delayed and aired on The N instead. Due to low ratings, the format of Noggin was changed on April 1, 2002, shifting its target audience to preschoolers full-time. That same date, Viacom launched The N, a teen-oriented program block that targeted an older audience and featured programming edgier in content than Noggin or Nickelodeon. Similarly to the shared-time format of Nickelodeon (which had shared channel space with other cable channels throughout much of its history including The Movie Channel, BET, the Alpha Repertory Television Service and its successor A&E) and Nick at Nite, Noggin and The N aired their respective programming over the same channel space and in a block format: Noggin ran from 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m., while The N ran from 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. seven nights a week. This was acknowledged in Noggin's daily sign-off message, which explained that Noggin would resume its programming at 6:00 a.m. ET the next morning. With the rebrand, Noggin introduced its first mascot named "Feetface"; its introduction brought about one of the first examples of a new animation style called "photo-puppetry", in which an animation is created by the use of manipulation of photographs. Noggin's last day of the "Feetface" era signed off at 6:00pm on Sunday, April 6, 2003 with the last show of the "Feetface" era to air on that day was Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, right before the last "Feetface" footage. After that, it showed a sneak preview at the new "Moose A. Moose" and "Zee D. Bird" mascots, followed by the last goodbyes to everyone on Noggin, the 2002-2003 "Feetface" mascot, the last Noggin station ID, followed by the schedule to The N's Sunday programming. At 6:00am on Monday, April 7, 2003, Noggin added their new mascots named "Moose A. Moose" and "Zee D. Bird", and they hosted their shows and segments. In addition to airing classic Nickelodeon preschool series such as Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer, and original shows such as Jack's Big Music Show and Oobi, Noggin also aired many preschool-oriented shows originating from English-speaking countries outside of the United States (including the Canadian series Maurice Sendak's Little Bear and Franklin the Turtle, and British series Connie the Cow and Tiny Planets). The channel also served as the launching pad for music videos by children's music artists such as Laurie Berkner, Lisa Loeb and Dan Zanes, initially as filler between 23-minute-long shows that ran commercial-free, and (because of their success in that format) now as music video shows like Move to the Music. The channel continued to carry classic Sesame Workshop series until September 12, 2005. Around this time, Noggin began to air versions of classic shows from the Sesame Workshop library (such as The Electric Company), that were edited for running time. In August 2007, Nickelodeon announced that it would shut down sister channel Nickelodeon Games and Sports on December 31, 2007, turning it into an online-only service on TurboNick, with The N becoming its own 24-hour channel that would take over Nickelodeon GAS's channel space. At 6:00 p.m. on December 30, 2007, Noggin officially ended its run as a time-shared service. It's last program on the time shared service was an episode of the Canadian series Little Bear. The final sign on wasn't a song, it was an episode of the American series 64 Zoo Lane. However, due to unknown bandwidth problems, Dish Network continued to carry Nickelodeon GAS on its usual channel slot, with Noggin continuing to timeshare with The N on the satellite provider until April 2009, when Dish replaced GAS with the Pacific Time Zone feed of Cartoon Network; Dish Network began to carry The N and Noggin as separate channels on May 5, 2009. In 2008, Noggin began to decrease its reliance on foreign children's programs; Tweenies was permanently pulled from the schedule in January, with Tiny Planets being dropped that April. Tiny Planets was previously shown intermittently – but not on a daily basis – at 6 a.m., as Tweenies was for a year until it was pulled. However, the channel later acquired the Australian series The Upside Down Show (which like Tiny Planets, has American origins through Sesame Workshop). Programming Current programming *''The Backyardigans'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Caillou'' *''Chloe and Friends'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Clangers'' *''Dino Dan'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' *''Elmo's World'' *''Franklin and Friends'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Julius Jr.'' *''Kipper'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Bill'' *''Max and Ruby'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Olivia'' *''Oobi'' Peppa Pig *''Peter Rabbit'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Play With Me Sesame'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Tickety Toc'' *''Treetown'' *''Wallykazam!'' *''Wonder Pets'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' Former programming *''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' *64 Zoo Lane *''The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth'' *''Allegra's Window'' *''Arthur'' *''The Baby Triplets'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Between the Lions'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''Crazy Quilt'' *''Connie the Cow'' *''Dino Dan'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Dragon Tales'' *Engie Benjy *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Franklin'' *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' *''It's a Big Big World'' *''Jack's Big Music Show'' *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''LazyTown'' *''Little Curious'' *''The Littles'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Maisy'' *''Miffy'' *''Nini's Treehouse'' *''Oswald'' *PB Bear & Friends *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat'' *''Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids'' *''Rubbadubbers'' *''Rupert'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Teletubbies Everywhere'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' *''Theodore Tugboat'' *''Timothy Goes to School'' *''Tiny Planets'' *''The Transporters'' *''Tweenies'' *''The Upside Down Show'' *''Wishbone'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''Yoho Ahoy Fun Time'' *''Zoboomafoo'' Chloe and Friends Chloe and Friends is a British-American animated children's series it is a spin-off from the Chloe's Closet show and was created by MoonScoop. Plot The adventures of a four-year-old girl (Chloe) and her friends (Tara, Jet, Danny, Riley, Lil, Mac and Carys) and her toys (Lovely Carrot, Wizz, Soggy, Hootie-Hoo, Hopsy, Reg, Dolly and Llama) as they play dress up with her closet at her room or her Backpack. Characters Main Characters *Chloe Corbin - The main character in the series. She is a four-year-old girl who loves going on adventures with her friends and her toys, and has designs on being a historian. Voice by Eleanor Webster *Tara Jansen - Chloe's best friend who is a red-headed four-year-old Irish girl. Voice by Siobhan Ni Thuairisg *Jet Horton - Chloe's British best friend who is a four-year-old British boy. Voice by Olsin Kerans (US) and Maria Darling (UK) *Riley Harris - Chloe's friend who is a four-year-old British boy. Voice by Derry Mccaffrey (US) and Maria Darling (UK) *Carys Mozart - Chloe's new friend who is a four-year-old Welsh girl and she likes ponies. Voice by Anna Wedster Other Characters *Danny Rylant - Chloe's tomboy friend who is four years old and Scottish. Voice by Hana Evans *Lil McGwire - Chloe's friend who is four years old and is Mac's older sister and Welsh. Voice by Jasmine Belson (US) and Maria Darling (UK) *Mac McGwire - Lil's younger brother. Voice by Lola Davies *Gina Corbin - Chloe's blonde haired mother who appears in some of the episodes. Voice by Teresa Beausang *Paul Corbin - Chloe's brown haired father who appears in some of the episodes. Voice by Paul Tylack (US) and David Holt (UK) Toys *Lovely Carrot - A plush toy and security blanket that Chloe owns. *Soggy - Chloe's toy Frog. *Wizz - Chloe's mechanical toy Dog. *Hootie-Hoo - Chloe's toy owl. *Hopsy - Tara's Toy Rabbit. *Reg - Jet's Toy Robot. *Llama - Riley's Toy Llama. *Dolly - Carys' Toy Doll. Episodes *Mac's Best Friend *Lil's Fairy Tail *Riley's Playgroup *Tara the Good Fairy *Jet's Dress up Party *Carys' Playmate *Docter Chloe *Danny's Marching Band *Jet's Special Delivery *Lil's Lucky Coin *Mac's Balloon Flight *Riley's School Play *Chloe the Magician *Danny's Night Out *Tara's Pet Rabbit *Carys' Birthday Surprise *Riley's Rainbow *Jet, Fastest Draw in the West *Lil's Secret Club *Chloe's Candy Factory *Tara Makes Music *Danny's Swimming Lesson *Mac's Shop *Carys' Pony Ride The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show is an American children's television series based on the Lalaloopsy dolls from MGA Entertainment and the spin-off from the Lalaloopsy TV show. The series was ordered on September 7, 2014 for a premiere. The series debuted on September 13, 2014 on PBS Kids. Plot The Lalaloopsy Treehouse featured Mittens Fluff ‘n Stuff, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Jewel Sparkles, Peanut Big Top, Spot Splatter Splash, Pillow Featherbed, Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Dot Starlight. Those Lovable Characters that Magically came to life when their last Stitch was sewn, each have a Unique Personality Based on the Fabrics that were used to make Them and a Special Pet. In the 'Lalaloopsy Land' segment, The Lalaloopsy dolls has daily adventures in a whimsical world of silly surprises called Lalaloopsy Land. In the other segment called 'Lalaloopsy Tales', Bea Spells-a-Lot Tells Stories with the Lalaloopsy Twist. Characters Main Characters *Mittens Fluff ‘n Stuff with Polar Bear in Mittens' Arts and Crafts Place (Voiced by Kaylen Ponce) *Bea Spells-a-Lot with Owl in Bea's Reading Corner (Voiced by Milena Elias-Reyes) *Jewel Sparkles with Kitty in Jewel's Tea Place (Voiced by Ava DeMary) *Peanut Big Top with Elephant in Peanut's Hammock (Voiced by Jordana Keller) *Spot Splatter Splash with Zebra in Spot's Art Place (Voiced by Kyla Warshowsky) *Pillow Featherbed with Sheep in Pillow's Cosy Bed (Voiced by Sophia Roth) *Crumbs Sugar Cookie with Mouse in Crumbs' Baking Corner (Voiced by Sydney McCann) *Dot Starlight with Bird with Dot's Telescope Corner (Voiced by Madison Zamor) Other Characters *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (Voiced by Emma Duke) *Marina Anchors, Little Bah Peep, Dotty Gale Winds and Lady Stillwaiting (Vocied by Greer Hunt) *Patch Treasurechest (Voiced by Andrew Hilbrecht) *Feather Tell-a-Tale (Voiced by Sydney McCann) *Berry Jars 'N' Jam (Voiced by Anna Quick) *Sunny Side Up and Ember Flicker Flame (Voiced by Jessica Young) *Peppy Pom Poms (Voiced by Sofia Tchrnetsky) *Pickles B.L.T, Suzette La Sweet and Dyna Might (Voiced by Jessica Hilbrecht) *Mango Tiki Wiki (Voiced by Jaida Shaleena Lewis) *Holly Sleighbells (Voiced by Tate McRae) *Tippy Tumblelina (Voiced by Sophie Brown) *Forest Evergreen (Vocied by Nicholas Kaegi) *Ace Fender Bender and Prince Handsome (Voiced by Griffin Kingston) *Prairie Dusty Trails (Voiced by Bella Orman) *Blossom Flowerpot and Harmony B. Sharp (Voiced by Cascadas Lucia Fuller) *Candle Slice O' Cake (Voiced by Angelique Marion Berry) *Misty Mysterious and Sahara Mirage (Voiced by Sara Matsubara) *Pete R. Canfly, Tuffet Miss Muffet and Scarlet Riding Hood (Voiced by Tate McRae) *Alice in Lalaloopsyland (Voiced by Milena Elias-Reyes) *Cinder Slippers and Snowy Fairest (Voiced by Tajja Isen) *Coral Sea Shells (Voiced by Madison Zamor) *Sir Battlescarred (Voiced by Carson Pound) *Bundles Snuggle Stuff, Wishes Slice O' Cake and Specs Reads-a-Lot (Voiced by Taylor Walters) *Squirt Lil Top, Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises and Kiwi Tiki Wiki (Voiced by Janelle Millions) *Trinket Sparkles and Trouble Dusty Trails (Voiced by Marcella Lafreniere) *Sprinkle Spice Cookie (Voiced by Lauren Ladoceur) *Blanket Featherbed and Matey Anchors (Voiced by Jordan Anderson) Episodes *Crumbs’ Birthday Party/Dot Pan *Abracadabra/Mittens the Snow Queen *Auntie Crumbs/Spot and the Magic Paintbrush *Yee-Haw!/Cinder Jewel *Dot’s Science Fair/Little Crumbs Riding Hood *Peanut’s Circus!/Peanutstilskin *Wishful Thinking/Pillow and the Three Bears *Blossom’s a Busy Bee/Bea and the Cookiestalk *Lalaloopsy Land's Talent Show/Dot the Great Lala-Detective *The Lala-Scavenger Hunt/Pillow in Lala-land *Jewel's Sleep Dance/Bea and the Lala-Shoemaker *Feather’s Spookiest Story/Jewel and the Pea *Lalaloopsy Land's First Movie/Beauty and the Brave Battlescarred *Hello Aloha/Crumbs Potter *Jewel's Orchestra/The Story of Coral Sea Shells *A Cheesy Story/Rosy and the Load of the Button *Welcome to Lala-Story Land/Robinson Pillow *The Flower for Jewel/The Jewel Touch *Bundles and the Kite/Star S'mores *Jewel’s Perfect Christmas/The Night Before Christmas in Lalaloopsy Land *Soccer Pals/Rapunzel Spot *Pillow’s Sleepless Night/Mittens and the Legend of Lalaloopsy Land *Spring Fever/Dotsel and Crumtel *Jewel Takes the Stage/Jewel's New Cloths *How can Pillow Sleep/Mother Crumbs' Nursery Rhymes *Kitty’s Bubble Bath/Sleeping Mittens *The Lost Puppy/Robin Peanut *Bonjour!/Spot Poppins *Bea's Favourite Songs/The Pillow Piper *Leader Jewel/Bea and the Magic Lamp *Fairy Tale Mystery/Dot in The Wizard of Lalaloopsy Living TV's LittleBe Living TV's LittleBe was the name of the British children's block on the British television channel Living TV between 9:00-2:00 Programmes *Animanimals *Animal Alphabet *The Animal Shelf *Antiks *BabyRiki *Boohbah *Brum (Season 2 Only) *Chloe's Closet *Chloe and Friends *Claude *Daisy & Ollie *Dog and Duck *Dream Street *Engie Benjy *Florrie's Dragons *Fun Song Factory *George & Paul *Harvey Street Kids *Hey Duggee *The Hive *Lily's Driftwood Bay *Little Princess *Miffy and Friends *Mr. Men and Little Miss Classics (Part of The Mr Men and Little Miss Show) *Mofy *Oddbods *Pingu in the City *Pip Ahoy! *Simon *Sooty *The Mr. Men and Little Miss Show *Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! *Timbuctoo *WildWoods *The Wombles Lineup *9:00: Engie Benjy (Monday)/The Wombles (Tuesday)/Thomas: Big World! Big Adventures! (Wednesday)/Little Princess (Thursday)/Hey Duggee (Friday) *9:15 George & Paul *9:20 Dog and Duck (Monday, Thursday and Friday)/The Animal Shelf (Tuesday and Wednesday) *9:30 Sooty *9:45 The Hive *9:55 Mofy *10:00 Baby Riki *10:05 Baby Riki *10:10 Boohbah *10:30 Fun Song Factory *10:50 Chloe's Closet (Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday)/Chloe and Friends (Thursday and Friday) *11:00 The Mr. Men and Little Miss Show *11:30 Oddbods *11:45 Harvey Street Kids *11:55 Animanimals *12:00 Florrie's Dragons *12:10 Lily's Driftwood Bay *12:20 Lily's Driftwood Bay *12:30 Dream Street *12:40 Simon *12:45 Timbuctoo *12:50 Miffy and Friends *1:00 Pingu in the City *1:10 Oddbods *1:30 Pip Ahoy! (Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday)/WildWoods (Monday and Friday) *1:45 Brum (Season 2) Ragdoll's World of English Ragdoll's World of English is a fun way for children to learn the English language along with their favorite characters from Ragdoll Productions! with other Characters from Disney, Disney Pixar, Lalaloopsy, Peanuts, Clangers, Bump the Elephant, Pingu, Hanna Barbara, Yoho Ahoy, The Pink Panther, Casper and Friends, Minions and Chloe's Closet The interactive DVD and activities books bring educational adventures to life with stories, songs and games! Ragdoll's World of English makes learning fun and enjoyable - just like playing a game! Each part of the program has been developed in close collaboration with highly qualified specialists in the English Language education. DVD's #Hello #Family #Friends #Happy Houses #Animal Friends #It's Delicious #Happy Birthday #Tick Tock Time #Night and Day #Let's Play #Numbers #At Home #My Body #Party Time #Cooking #The Forest #The Sea #Let's Travel #Colours #Wild Animals #Funny Faces #Country Life #Music #Mountains #Changing Seasons #Fairyland #The City #Wild West #Everyday Life #Big and Small #Faraway Places Copyrights *Teletubbies, In the Night Garden, Abney & Teal, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, Brum, Playbox, Boohbah, Dipdap and Twirlywoos © Ragdoll Productions Limited/DHX Worldwide Limited. All Rights Reserved. With Special Thanks to *Mickey Mouse and Friends, Disney Animated Films © Disney. *Winnie the Pooh © Based on the "Winnie the Pooh" works by A.A. Milne and E.H. Shepard. *Pixar Films © Pixar Animation Studios. *Toddle Tots, Toddle Tots Fire Truck, Little Tikes Toys © The Little Tikes Company. *Lego Toys and The Lego Movie © Lego Systems, Inc. *Troll Doll © Russ Berrie and Company, Inc. *Slinky Dog © James Industries. *Etch-A-Sketch © The Ohio Art Company. *Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head are registered trademarks of Hasbro inc. Uesd with permission. © Hasbro, Inc. All Right Reserved. *Barbie © Mattel. *Lalaloopsy TM & © MGA Ent., Inc. *The Clangers © Coolabi Productions Limited, Smallfilms Limited and Peter Firmin. *Pingu © The Pygos Group. *Madeline © Madeline and Barbara Bemelmans; © DIC Entertainment, L.P. Used under license. All rights reserved. *Despicable Me, Minions © Illumination Entertainment for Universal Pictures. *Yoho Ahoy © BBC Worldwide Ltd 2000 BBC/BBC Worldwide Ltd/COG Ltd. *Casper and Frineds © Classic Media, LLC. Casper, Baby Huey, Little Audrey, Herman and Katnip and Buzzy Crow, its logos, names and related indicia are trademarks of and copyrighted by Classic Media, LLC. All rights reserved. *The Pink Panther © Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. *Henry's Cat © Stan Hayward and Bob Godfrey Films Ltd. *Charlie Chalk © Woodland Animations Ltd a division of DreamWorks Classics. *Woody Woodpecker and Friends © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Bump © Bump Enterprises Ltd. *Hanna-Barbera Characters © Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Chloe's Closet © Splash Entertainment LLC. *Charlie and Lola © Lauren Child/Tiger Aspect Productions Ltd. *Peanuts © Peanuts Worldwide LLC. CBeebies on Nickelodeon CBeebies on Nickelodeon was the name of a programming block broadcast on digital satellite and cable channel Nickelodeon, Hosted by Chris Jarvis and Pui Fan Lee. It featured CBeebies programming in a 60-minute weekday slot. Programmes aired inside CBeebies on Nickelodeon *Albert the Fifth Muskeeter *Andy Pandy *Angelmouse *The Animals of Farthing Wood *Balamory *Becky and Barnaby Bear *Bill and Ben *Binka *Bob the Builder *Bodger and Badger *Boo! *Brum *Camberwick Green *Charlie Chalk *Christopher Crocodile *Dr Otter *El Nombre *Ethelbert the Tiger *The Family-Ness *Fingermouse *Fireman Sam *Greenclaws *Hairy Jeremy *Henry's Cat *Hotch Potch House *Just So Stories *King Rollo *Little Robots *The Magic Roundabout *Monty the Dog *Noddy *Oakie Doke *Paddington *Pingu *Playdays *The Poddington Peas *Polka Dot Shorts *Postman Pat *The Raggy Dolls *Romuald the Reindeer *Secret Life of Toys *SMarteenies *Spider! *Spot the Dog *Stoppit and Tidyup *Tales of the Tooth Fairies *Teletubbies *Teletubbies Everywhere *The Story Makers *The Roly Mo Show *The Koala Brothers *The Shiny Show *Tikkabilla *Treetown *Tweenies *Tots TV *Wiggly Park *Yoho Ahoy Schedule (Monday) *8:00 Teletubbies *8:25 Binka *8:30 Fireman Sam *8:40 Postman Pat *8:55 Hairy Jeremy *1:00 The Magic Roundabout *1:05 Bob the Builder *1:15 Playdays *1:35 The Raggy Dolls *1:45 Bodger & Badger (Tuesday) *8:00 Teletubbies *8:25 Angelmouse *8:30 The Story Makers *8:50 Bill and Ben *1:00 Pingu *1:05 Playdays *1:25 Tales of the Tooth Fairies *1:30 Albert the Fifth Muskeeter (Wednesday) *8:00 Teletubbies *8:25 Monty *8:30 Treetown *1:00 Oakie Doke *1:10 Tweenies *1:30 Playdays *1:50 Christopher Crocodile *1:55 Spot the Dog (Thursday) *8:00 Teletubbies *8:25 Tales of the Tooth Fairies *8:30 The Shiny Show *8:40 Postman Pat *8:52 Pingu *1:00 Dr Otter *1:10 Bob the Builder *1:20 Playdays *1:40 Charlie Chalk *1:55 The Family-Ness (Friday) *8:00 Teletubbies *8:25 Pingu *8:30 Dino Babies *8:45 Brum *1:00 Noddy *1:10 Playdays *1:30 Yoho Ahoy *1:35 Fingermouse *1:45 Green Claws CBeebies Day on Nickelodeon was a 2 hour block. each weekday afternoon was divided into different segments, which were presented by one of the then-current presenters, namely Chris Jarvis, Nicole Davis, Pui Fan Lee, Sidney Sloane and Sue Monroe. Each was given a core theme. each segment aired from 1:00pm until 3:00 pm (Monday, Pui's Exploring Hour) *1:00. Come Outside/The Story Makers *1:20. Teletubbies Everywhere *1:30. Tots TV/Charlie and Lola *1:40. Boo! *1:50. Noddy/Step Inside *2:00. Open a Door/Yoho Ahoy *2:05. Andy Pandy *2:10. Greenclaws *2:25. Wiggly Park *2:30. Bits and Bobs/Charlie Chalk *2:45. Fab Lab (Tuesday, Sid's Fix-It Hour) *1:00. Bob the Builder *1:10. Oakie Doke *1:20. Numberjacks/Monster Café *2:35. Rubbadubbers *2:45. Bill and Ben *2:55. El Nombre *2:00. Brum *2:15. Little Robots *2:25. Fireman Sam *2:35. Dr Otter/Little Red Tractor *2:45. Postman Pat (Wednesday, Chris's Singalong Hour) *1:00. Tweenies *1:20. Boogie Beebies *1:35. Spider *1:40. Spot's Musical Adventures/Fingermouse *1:50. Song Time with the Tweenies *2:00. Fimbles *2:20. Zingalong *2:40. Balamory (Thursday, Sue's Make and Do Hour) *1:00. Tikkabilla *1:30. The Raggy Dolls *1:40. Big Cook, Little Cook *2:00. Doodle Do *2:20. SMarteenies *2:40. Pingu *2:45. SMarteenies (Friday, Nicole's Furry Friends Hour) *1:00. Barnaby Bear *1:15. Bodger & Badger *1:30. The Roly Mo Show *1:45. The Koala Brothers *1:55. The Little Polar Bear *2.00. The Roly Mo Show *2:15. Barnaby Bear *2:30. Sergeant Stripes *2:40 The Koala Brothers *2:50 Binka *2:55 Angelmouse Kids Vids 2000 A 45 minute promotional video by Universal promoting their children's titles. Welcome to a wonderful world of family fun with this Fantastic collection of children's titles from Universal Pictures Video. This is s magical collection that's guaranteed to bring hours of entertainment for all the family. 2000 *Act One **Barney, The World's favourite Dinosaur: Excerpt from Sing & Dance With Barney **Maisy Mouse: Excerpt from Masiy's Colours and Counting **An American Tail: Excerpt from The Mystery of The Night Monster **The Land Before Time: Excerpt from The Secret of Saurus Rock *Act Two **Animal Farm: Excerpt from George Orwell's Animal Farm **Alvin & The Chipmunks: Excerpt from Alvin & The Chipmunks meet Frankenstein **The Mask: Excerpt from The Mask: The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side **Woody Woodpecker: Excerpt from The New Woody Woodpecker Show: Fake Vacation and other Cartoons **The Fun Song Factory: Excerpt from Fun Song Factory: Out & About **Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Excerpt from Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Alice in Wonderland *Act Three **Bagpuss: Excerpt from The Complete Bagpuss **The Clangers: Excerpt from The Complete Clangers Series 1 and 2 **Camberwick Green: Excerpt from Camberwick Green: Windy Miller and Friends **Ivor the Engine: Excerpt from The Complete Ivor the Engine **The Wombles: Excerpt from The Wombles: Time and Slow Motion and other Tales 2001 #1 *Act One **Bagpuss: Taken from The Complete Bagpuss **Camberwick Green: Taken from Camberwick Green: Roger Varley and Friends **The Clangers: Taken from The Best of Bagpuss, Clangers and Camberwick Green **The Wombles: Taken from The Wombles: MacWomble The Terrible and other Tales **Ivor the Engine: Taken from The Complete Ivor the Engine *Act Two **An American Tail: Taken from The Mystery of The Night Monster **Animal Farm: Taken from George Orwell's Animal Farm **The Land Before Time: Taken from Secret of Saurus Rock **Alvin & The Chipmunks: Taken from Alvin & The Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein **Woody Woodpecker: Taken from The New Woody Woodpecker Show: Sports-Mad Woody **The Mask: Taken from The Mask: The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side *Act Three **Barney, The world's favorite Dinosaur: Taken from Barney's Great Adventure **Fun Song Factory: Taken from Fun Song Factory: Out & About **Maisy Mouse: Taken from Maisy's ABC **Letterland: Taken from Once Upon a Time in Letterland **Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Taken from Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Cinderella **The Pink Panther Cartoon Collection: Taken from Jet Pink **Babe: Taken from Babe: Pig in the City 2001 #2 (AKA Barney's Great Moments) *Feature-Length Movies **The Land Before Time: Taken from The Time of the Great Giving **An American Tail: Taken from Fievel Goes West **Animal Farm: Taken from George Orwell's Animal Farm **Babe: Taken from Babe *Musicals **Alvin & The Chipmunks: Taken from The Chipmunk Adventure **Fun Song Factory: Taken from Favourite Music & Rhymes at the Fun Song Factory *Listen and Learn **Barney, The world's favorite Dinosaur: Taken from Barney's Big Surprise **Maisy Mouse: Taken from Maisy's Birthday and Other Stories **Barney Classics: Taken from Barney Classics: Happy Birthday, Barney/My Family's Just Right for Me **Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Taken from Hello Kitty's Story Time Theater: Mom loves me After All *Wacky Cartoons **Woody Woodpecker: Taken from The New Woody Woodpecker Show: Sports-Mad Woody **The Pink Panther Cartoon Collection: Taken from Pink at First Sight **The Mask: Taken from The Mask: The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side *ABC's **Letterland: Taken from Once Upon a Time in Letterland *Lovable Classics **Bagpuss: Taken from The Complete Bagpuss **The Clangers: Taken from The Complete Clangers Series 1 and 2 **Camberwick Green: Taken from Roger Varley and Friends **The Wombles: Taken from The Wombles: Musical Wombles and other Tales **Ivor the Engine: Taken from The Complete Ivor the Engine *Bonus Disc **Barney, The world's favorite Dinosaur: Taken from Come on Over to Barney's House Tooned Out The story follows Mac (in the USA) and Suzy (in the UK), who begins seeing iconic cartoon characters ranging from Looney Tunes, Peanuts, Hanna-Barbera and Popeye to Droopy Dog, Care Bears, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Where's Wally? during a rough patch in thier life. These characters/TV shows include: (in Mac's Vision) *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies: **Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck **Sylvester the Cat and Tweetie Pie **Elmer Fudd **Yosemite Sam **Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg **Tasmanian Devil **Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat **Speedy Gonzales **Marvin the Martian **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner **Witch Hazel and Gossamer *Various Scooby-Doo villains including The Black Knight, The Creeper, The Mummy, Ghost of Redbeard, The Ghost Clown and The Witch Doctor *Hanna-Barbera Characters: **The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show - Atom Ant, Paw Rugg, Morocco Mole, Squiddly Diddly and Winsome Witch **The Banana Splits - Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky **Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels - Captain Caveman **Cattanooga Cats - Mildew Wolf, Motormouse and Autocat **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines - Yankee Doodle Pigeon **The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble and Mr. Slate **The Funky Phantom - Mudsy **The Great Grape Ape and Beegle Beagle **The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series/Wally Gator and Pals - Wally Gator, Touché Turtle and Dum Dum and Hardy Har Har **Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! - Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear **Hong Kong Phooey **Huckleberry Hound, Mr Jinks, Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf **Jabberjaw **The Jetsons - Rosie the Robot **Jonny Quest - Hadji **The Magilla Gorilla/Peter Potamus Show - Magilla Gorilla, Punkin' Puss, Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long, Peter Potamus and So-So, Breezly Bruin and Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey **Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **The Space Kidettes **Speed Buggy **Top Cat/TC **Wacky Races - Muttley **Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith and Snagglepuss *Tom and Jerry/MGM - Jerry Mouse, Droopy and Avery's The Wolf *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - He-Man and Battle Cat *Harveytoons - Casper the Friendly Ghost, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Cadbury, Little Audrey and Buzzy Crow *Peanuts - Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Pig-Pen *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids - "Fat" Albert Jackson, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Bill Cosby, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis and Bucky *The Pink Panther, The Inspector and Deux-Deux *Woody Woodpecker *Popeye the Sailor - Popeye, Bluto and J. Wellington Wimpy *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Mr. Magoo *Underdog *Deputy Dawg *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (in Suzy's Vision) *Bagpuss *The Care Bear: Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Bedtime Bear and Wish Bear *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Dennis the Menace and Gnasher *Dougal the Dog and Zebedee from The Magic Roundabout *Fenella the Kettle Witch from Chorlton and the Wheelies *Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco and Bungo from The Wombles *Mavis Cruet from Willo the Wisp *Morph *Mr Men and Litte Miss *Mrs Cobbit, Captain Flack, Pugh, Pugh, Barney McGrew, Cuthbert, Dibble and Grubb from Trumpton *Noddy *Paddington Bear *PC McGarry and Windy Miller from Camberwick Green *Peppa Pig and George *Pingu *Postman Pat, Jess the Cat, Ajay Bains and Ted Glen *Roobarb and Custard *Rupert Bear *The Soup Dragon from The Clangers *Where's Wally? - Wally Greatest Cartoon Countdown The Greatest Cartoon Countdown was an marathon that aired on CBS on weekdays from 11:00 AM to 7:00 PM. The Greatest Cartoon Countdown bring's you Warner Bros., MGM, Paramount, Hanna-Barbera, United Artists and many more. with Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride and Lucy Loud from The Loud House as host and interviews with cartoon stars old and new like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, The Pink Panther, Betty Boop, Tom & Jerry, Popeye, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Woody Woodpecker, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Superman, Stimpy J. Cat, Ronnie Anne Santiago, SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star, Courage the Cowardly Dog, I Am Weasel and many more. Cartoons #Rabbit of Seville (interview with Bugs Bunny) #Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (interview with Mickey Mouse and Pluto) #Dexter's Laboratory: Quackor the Fowl (interview with Dexter) #The Big Snit (interview with The Husband) #G.I. Pink (interview with The Pink Panther) #Quasi at the Quackadero (interview with Quasi) #The Barber of Seville (interview with Woody Woodpecker) #Show Biz Bear (interview with Yogi Bear) #Good Will to Men (interview with Preacher Mouse) #When Magoo Flew (interview with Mr. Magoo) #Superman (interview with Superman) #SpongeBob SquarePants: Company Picnic (interview with SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star) #Los Casagrandes: The Spies Who Loved Me (interview with Ronnie Anne Santiago) #The Powerpuff Girls: City of Clipsville (interview with Bubbles) #Unikitty: Birthday Blowout (interview with Unikitty) #Rabbit Fire (interview with Elmer Fudd) #Paddington Dines Out (interview with Paddington Bear) #The Treasure of El Kabong (interview with Quick Draw McGraw) #The Cat That Hated People (interview with The Cat) #Boos and Arrows (interview with Casper the Friendly Ghost) #Dough for the Do-Do (interview with Porky Pig) #Betty in Blunderland (interview with Betty Boop) #Putty Tat Trouble (interview with Sylvester and Tweety Pie) #Lion-Hearted Huck (interview with Huckleberry Hound) #Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor (interview with Popeye the Sailor Man) #For Scent-imental Reasons (interview with Pepé Le Pew) #The Ant and the Aardvark (interview with The Blue Aardvark) #Donald in Mathmagic Land (interview with Donald Duck) #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (interview with Winnie the Pooh) #Madeline (interview with Madeline) #I Love to Singa (interview with Owl Jolson) #Cat Concerto (interview with Tom and Jerry) #The Dover Boys at Pimento University (interview with Dan Backslide) #Who Killed Cock Robin? (interview with Cock Robin) #White Tie and Frails (interview with Wally Gator) #Pest Pupil (interview with Baby Huey) #King-Size Canary (interview with The Canary) #The Olympic Champ (interview with Goofy) #Duck Amuck (interview with Daffy Duck) #One Froggy Evening (interview with Michigan J. Frog) #Droopy: Northwest Hounded Police (interview with Slick Wolf) #Lalaloopsy: Eight Legged Friend (interview with Rosy Bumps ‘N’ Bruises) #My Little Pony: Pinkie Pride (interview with Pinkie Pie) #CatDog: The Island (interview with CatDog) #Rocko's Modern Life: Pipe Dreams (interview with Heffer Wolfe) #Ren & Stimpy: Space Madness (interview with Stimpy J. Cat) #Ed, Edd n Eddy: Hot Buttered Ed (interview with Double D) #The Cat Came Back (interview with Mr. Johnson) #Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century (interview with Marvin the Martian) #Gerald McBoing-Boing (interview with Gerald McBoing-Boing) #Green Eggs and Ham (from Dr. Seuss on the Loose) (interview with Sam-I-Am) #War Story (interview with Bill Perry) #Ginger Nutt's Bee-Bother (interview with Ginger Nutt) #Sheep in the Big City: In the Baa-ginning (interview with Sheep) #Buccaneer Bunny (interview with Yosemite Sam) #The Stupidstitious Cat (interview with Buzzy the Crow) #I Am Weasel: I.R. Do (interview with I.M. Weasel) #The Ugly Duckling (interview with The Ugly Duckling) #Atom Ant Meets Karate Ant (interview with Atom Ant) #Secret Squirrel: It Stopped Training (interview with Morocco Mole) #Danger Mouse: DM on the Orient Express (interview with Danger Mouse) #Augie Doggie: Big Top Pop (interview with Doggie Daddy) #Come Blow Your Dough (interview with Magilla Gorilla) #Show Biz Squid (interview with Squiddly Diddly) #Legal Eagle Lion (interview with Snagglepuss) #Castle Hassle (interview with Hokey Wolf) #Pixie and Dixie: The Ghost with the Most (interview with Mr. Jinks) #Magica-Lulu (interview with Little Lulu) #Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare: Mr. Money Gags (interview with Tommy Tortoise) #Beany and Cecil: Beany Land (interview with Cecil the Sea-Sick Serpent) #The Bear That Wasn't (interview with The Bear) #Care Bears: The Last Laugh (interview with Cheer Bear) #Rugrats: Vacation (interview with Angelica Pickles) #Top Cat Falls in Love (interview with Top Cat) #The Wrong Trousers (interview with Wallace and Gromit) #Tennis Chumps (interview with Butch the Alley Cat) #The Mysterious Package (interview with Mighty Mouse) #The Flea Circus (interview with Fifi Le Flea) #Walky Talky Hawky (interview with Foghorn Leghorn) #Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (interview with Wile E. Coyote) #House Busters (interview with Heckle and Jeckle) #Steven Universe: Three Gems and a Baby (interview with Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst) #Gumball: The Comic (interview with Gumball Watterson) #The Loud House: Breaking Dad (interview with Baby Lily Loud) #The Seapreme Court (interview with Little Audrey) #My Freaky Family (interview with Nadine) #The Witching Hour (interview with Wendy the Good Little Witch) #Bunsen is a Beast: Boodle Loo (interview with Bunsen) #Courage the Cowardly Dog: King Ramses' Curse (interview with Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Rocky and Bullwinkle: Wossamotta U (interview with Bullwinkle J. Moose) #Swaroop: Bovine Bliss (interview with Swaroop) #Red Hot Riding Hood (interview with Red) #The Gold Fruit Tree (interview with Felix the Cat) #The Enchanted Square (interview with Raggedy Ann) #Johnny Bravo: That's Entertainment! (interview with Johnny Bravo) #Peanuts: You May Kiss the Sister (interview with Snoopy) #The Captain and the Kids: A Day At The Beach (interview with The Captain) #Screwball Squirrel (interview with Screwy Squirrel) #Bob's Birthday (interview with Dr. Bob Fish) Voices *Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Ashleigh Ball as Lynn Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lucy Loud *Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud and Baby Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. Loud *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Grouse *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago Supporting characters *Carlos Alazraqui as Sam-I-Am *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Alexander Armstrong as Danger Mouse *Eric Bauza as Woody Woodpecker, Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew and Preacher Mouse *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety Pie *Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck and Atom Ant *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo, Sylvester the Cat, Foghorn Leghorn, Michigan J. Frog, Huckleberry Hound and Morocco Mole *Corey Burton as Wally Gator *Nicolas Cage as Superman and Swaroop *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Jim Conroy as Mr. Magoo *Matt Craig as Mr. Jinks *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Buzzy the Crow, Snagglepuss, Cat, Dan Backslide and The Captain *Joey D'Auria as Butch the Alley Cat *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *John DiMaggio as Quasi, The Cat and The Husband *Jessica DiCicco as Owl Jolson and Wendy the Good Little Witch *Michael Dorn as I. M. Weasel *Richard Epcar as Magilla Gorilla *Estelle as Garnet *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star and Baby Huey *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Eddie Garvar as The Blue Aardvark *Marty Grabstein as Courage the Cowardly Dog *Deedee Magno Hall as Pearl *Diana Kaarina as Rosy Bumps 'n Bruises *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Neil Kaplan as Doggie Daddy *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Top Cat, Dog, Heffer Wolfe, Felix the Cat and Bullwinkle J. Moose *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam and Quick Draw McGraw *Andrea Libman as Madeline and Pinkie Pie *Michael McDonald as Hokey Wolf and Mighty Mouse *Bill Melendez (Archive audio; Uncredited) as Snoopy and Woodstock *Paul Reubens as Screwy Squirrel *Candi Milo as Dexter and Squiddly Diddly *Brian Stepanek as The Canary, Cock Robin, Mr. Johnson and Dr. Bob Fish *Jeremy Rowley as Bunsen *Kevin Seal as Sheep *Kath Soucie as Little Audrey and Nadine *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Unikitty, Raggedy Ann, Gumball Watterson, Fifi Le Flea, Betty Boop and Cheer Bear *Jill Talley as Ginger Nutt and Red *Tracey Ullman as Little Lulu *Samuel Vincent as Edd (Double D) *Frank Welker as Heckle and Jeckle, The Bear and Slick Wolf *Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Cecil the Sea-Sick Serpent, Popeye the Sailor Man, Tommy Tortoise and Stimpy J. Cat *Ben Whitehead as Bill Perry, Wallace and Paddington Bear *Stephen Worth as Yogi Bear Have a Laugh Have a Laugh is an American animated series that aired on Discovery Family. Featuring Characters from Harvey Entertainment, Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies, Terrytoons, Nickelodeon, Hanna-Barbera and many more. Segments and Characters Each Segments is based on Shows and Characters. *Animaniacs *The Ant and the Aardvark *Atom Ant *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Baby Huey *The Banana Splits: Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky *Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal (from Breezly and Sneezly) *Broom-Hilda *Bunsen (from Bunsen is a Beast) *Buzzy the Crow *Captain Caveman *Chilly Willy *Cosmo and Wanda (from The Fairly OddParents) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Crystal Gems: Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst (from Steven Universe) *Dirty Dawg *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Gandy Goose and Sourpuss *George and Junior *The Hair Bear Bunch *Harvey Street Kids: Audrey, Dot, Lotta, Bobby the Elder, Melvin, Fredo, Pinkeye, Tiny, Lucretia and The Harvey Street Bow *Heckle and Jeckle the Talking Magpies *Hilda and her deerfox, Twig *The Hillbilly Bears: Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg and Shag Rugg *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Hong Kong Phooey *Huckleberry Hound *I Am Weasel and I.R. Baboon *Kwicky Koala and Wilford Wolf *Little Roquefort *Little Lulu and her friends: Tubby, Annie, Alvin, Wilbur and Gloria *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Marvin the Martian, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Tasmanian Devil, Michigan J. Frog, Cecil Turtle, Pepé Le Pew and Lola Bunny *Los Casagrandes: Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Maria Santiago, Rosa Casagrande, Hector Casagrande, Frida Puga Casagrande, Carlos Casagrande, Carlota Casagrande, Carlos Jr. Casagrande, Carlino Casagrande, Carlitos Casagrande, Lalo and Sergio *The Loud House: Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana and Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, Baby Lily Loud, Clyde McBride, Lynn Loud, Sr., Rita Loud, Howard and Harold McBride, Carol Pingrey, Sam Sharp, Haiku, Giggles and Darcy Homandollar *Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Peebles *Milton Fludgecow *Muttley (from Wacky Races) *Peter Potamus and So-So *The Pink Panther *Pinky and the Brain *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey *Ren and Stimpy *Rocko the Wallaby, Heffer Wolfe, Spunky and The Bigheads (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Screwball Squirrel *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Snagglepuss *Snoopy and Woodstock (from Snoopy) *The Space Kidettes *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Sandy Cheeks, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Harold and Margaret SquarePants, Pearl Krabs and Gary the Snail *Squeaks the Squirrel (from New Looney Tunes) *Squiddly Diddly *Tijuana Toads *Tom and Jerry *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy and Officer Dibble *Touché Turtle and Dum Dum *Wally Gator and Mr. Twiddle *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Voices *Charlie Adler - I.R. Baboon, The Bigheads, George, Little Roquefort and Bubi Bear *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko the Wallaby, Spunky, Countdown and Sergio *Dee Bradley Baker - Squeaks the Squirrel, Daffy Duck, Augie Doggie, Shag Rugg, Mushmouse, Mr. Peebles, Ding-A-Ling Wolf and Atom Ant *Ashleigh Ball - Lynn Loud *Eric Bauza - Punkin' Puss, Drooper and Charlie Ant *Jeff Bennett - Carlos Casagrande, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, Michigan J. Frog, Huckleberry Hound and Morocco Mole *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Tweety, Irwin Troll, So-So, Pixie and Dixie *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda, Little Lulu and Agnes Johnson *Wayne Brady - Harold McBride *Corey Burton - Ranger John Smith, Gandy Goose and Wally Gator *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Matt Craig - Mr. Jinks *Jim Cummings - Tasmanian Devil, Buzzy the Crow, Captain Caveman, Snagglepuss, Fleegle, Captain Skyhook, Hong Kong Phooey and Paw Rugg *Alex Cazares - Carl Casagrande *Grey DeLisle - Lana and Lola Loud, Baby Lily Loud, Lori Loud, Haiku, Hilda and The Harvey Street Bow *Jessica DiCicco - Lucy Loud *Michaela Dietz - Amethyst *Michael Dorn - I. M. Weasel *Richard Epcar - Magilla Gorilla and Dum Dum *Estelle - Garnet *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star and Baby Huey *Bill Farmer - Breezly Bruin *Ruben Garfias - Hector Casagrande *Eddie Garvar - The Blue Aardvark *Marty Grabstein - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Deedee Magno Hall - Pearl *William Hanna (Archive audio; Uncredited) - Tom Cat *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner and Squiddly Diddly *Matt Hill - Ed *Neil Kaplan - Doggie Daddy *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Top Cat, Heffer Wolfe, Boo-Boo Bear, Milton Fludgecow and Baba Looey *Jared Kozak - CJ Casagrande *Lauren Lapkus - Lotta *Stephanie Lemelin - Audrey *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Maurice LaMarche - The Brain, Yosemite Sam and Quick Draw McGraw *Tress MacNeille - Dot Warner, Hello Nurse and Snoopy *Scott McCord - Tubby Tompkins and Screwball Squirrel *Michael McDonald - Hokey Wolf, Secret Squirrel and Howard McBride *Bill Melendez (Archive audio; Uncredited) - Snoopy and Woodstock *Lara Jill Miller - Lisa Loud *Candi Milo - Rita Loud, Maw Rugg, Touché Turtle, Sneezly Seal and Broom-Hilda *Liliana Mumy - Leni Loud *Daran Norris - Cosmo, Toro and Pancho *Roxana Ortega - Frida Puga Casagrande and Carlitos Casagrande *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky *Cristina Pucelli - Luan Loud *Kevin Michael Richardson - Square Bear *Jeremy Rowley - Bunsen and Wilford Wolf *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Roger Craig Smith - Bobby the Elder *Kelly Sheridan - Ronnie Anne Santiago *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Scooter, Floral Rugg, Giggles and Darcy Homandollar *Brian Stepanek - Lynn Loud, Sr., Officer Dibble, Moe Hare, Sourpuss and Gaylord Buzzard *Tara Strong - Dot, Clyde McBride, Kwicky Koala and Jennie *Cree Summer - Luna Loud and Sid Chang *Catherine Taber - Maria Santiago *Jill Talley - Sam Sharp *Carlos PenaVega - Bobby Santiago *Alexa PenaVega - Carlota Casagrande *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D) and Jerry Mouse *Frank Welker - Heckle and Jeckle, Bingo, Pup Star, Static, Dirty Dawg, Ralph T. Guard and Peter Potamus *Billy West - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Muttley, Tommy Tortoise, Butch the Alley Cat, Junior, Ren Hoek, Stimpy J. Cat and Mr. Horse *Cathy Weseluck - Lincoln Loud and Rosa Casagrande *Stephen Worth - Yogi Bear and Hair Bear *Rick Zieff - Spike the Dog Supporting characters *Lori Alan - Pearl Krabs *Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew and Stanley Chang *Jeff Bennett - Coach Pacowski *Bob Bergen - Wilbur *Peter Browngardt - Uncle Grandpa *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Nancy Cartwright - Rusty Spokes and Bart Simpson *Dan Castellaneta - Bud Grouse and Homer Simpson *Matt Craig - Cecil Turtle and Marc Antony *Jim Cummings - Blacque Jacque Shellacque *Grey DeLisle - Fiona, Ginger and Lucretia *Jessica DiCicco - Zach Gurdle *Ben Diskin - Boris Badenov, Arturo Santiago and Spook *Chris Edgerly - Benny the Ball and Miguel *Nika Futterman - Zoe (Audrey's Sister) *Tabitha St. Germain - Myrtle (Gran-Gran) *Sirena Irwin - Mrs. Puff, Margaret SquarePants and Stella *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula and Fredo *Jason Harris Katz - Choo Choo and Brain *Tom Kenny - Harold SquarePants, Pinkeye and Bullwinkle J. Moose *Janice Kawaye - Annie, Adelaide Chang and Becca Chang *Mr. Lawrence - Larry the Lobster *Tress MacNeille - Natasha Fatale and Becky *John DiMaggio - Jake the Dog *Lara Jill Miller - Liam and Dana *Candi Milo - Granny *Alex Nussbaum (Archive audio; Uncredited) - Big Nose *Matt Piazzi - Fancy-Fancy *Danny Pudi - Tiny *Atticus Shaffer - Melvin *Kath Soucie - Little Audrey (Original) *Stephen Stanton - Rick *Tara Strong - Rocky the Flying Squirrel, Girl Jordan, Mandee, Ben Tennyson and Alvin *Cree Summer - Little Dot (Original) *Jill Talley - Gloria and Nurse Patti *Russi Taylor - Jackie *Hynden Walch - Cookie QT *Fred Willard - Albert "Pop Pop" Loud *Wally Wingert - Little Lotta (Original) Cartoon Superstars at the Palace Cartoon Superstars at the Palace is a TV Special aired on Channel 4, Staring Greatest Cartoon Star from Popeye, Woody Woodpecker, Yogi Bear, Tom and Jerry to The Simpsons, My Little Pony, SpongeBob SquarePants and The Loud House. Children of all ages can watch over greatest cartoon stars in history come to life at Buckingham Palace Garden. They'll be posing pictures, giving autographs, give hugging and kissing. Cartoon Stars Peanuts Cartoon Shorts Peanuts Cartoon Shorts is a series of theatrical shorts Based on the Peanuts comic strips by Charles M. Schulz, and produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises. Staring Snoopy, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Frieda, Patty, Shermy and Pig-Pen with Music by Vince Guaraldi. The only well-known characters to not star in The Peanuts cartoon series were Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Peppermint Patty and Sally Brown. Peanuts Cartoons 1969 *You May Kiss the Sister *Snoopy's Dog Life *Take it Easy, Schroeder *The Kind Thing to Eat *Violet's Happy go Lucky *Snoopy's New Helper *Schroeder's 5th Symphony 1970 *Snoopy's Great Race *The New Manager *Lost in the Sea *Lucy on Ice *Kite Flyers *Violet's Help of Seville 1971 *Dog on the Park *Schroeder's Play *Shermy the Fortune Telling *Lucy's Good Deed *Frieda's new Hairdo *Patty Stays Overnight 1972 *Snoopy's Trick *Lucy's All Time Band *Violet and the Great Pumpkin *Watch out of Grabby Girls *The Snoopy Polka *The Girl on the Block 1982 *Snoopy's Big Bow Wow Voice Actors *Bill Melendez as Snoopy *Pamelyn Ferdin as Lucy van Pelt (1969-1972) *Peter Robbins as Schroeder (1969-1972)/Charlie Brown *Anne Altieri as Violet Gray (1969-1972) *Sally Dryer as Patty (1969-1972) *Andy Pforsich as Shermy/Pig-Pen (1969-1972) *Linda Mendelson as Frieda (1969-1972) *Glenn Gilger as Linus van Pelt *Erin Sullivan as Sally Brown *Hilary Momberger as Shirley/Sophie *Christopher DeFaria as Peppermint Patty *Matthew Liftin as Roy *Linda Ercoli as Clara *Kristen Fullerton as Lucy van Pelt (1982) *Christopher Donohoe as Schroeder/Shermy/Pig-Pen (1982) *Cindi Reily as Violet Gray (1982) *Casey Carlson as Patty/Frieda (1982) *Additional Voices - Dave Barry, Mel Blanc, Christopher DeFaria, Pamelyn Ferdin, June Foray, Tony Frazier, Paul Frees, Helen Gerald, Joan Gerber, Danny Hjeim, Cherylene Lee, Rich Little, Linda Mendelson, Hilary Momberger, Thurl Ravenscroft, Hal Smith, Larry Storch, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo The Peanuts Show The Peanuts Show is a animated TV Show produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises and directed by Bill Melendez. based on Charles M. Schulz's comic strip Peanuts, Aired on CBS from 1973 to 1975, There be a word with Charles M. Schulz and Hosted by Charlie Brown and Snoopy with Music by Vince Guaraldi. It also Featured theatrical Peanuts Cartoon Shorts and Scenes from Charlie Brown's Specials and Movies from 1965 to 1972. Episode *You May Kiss the Sister/Watch out of Grabby Girls/Patty Stays Overnight *Snoopy's Dog Life/Lucy's All Time Band/Scene from You're in Love, Charlie Brown *Kite Flyers/The Kind Thing to Eat/Scene from Play It Again, Charlie Brown *The New Manager/Snoopy's Great Race/Scene from Charlie Brown's All-Stars *Shermy the Fortune Telling/Snoopy's New Helper/Take it Easy, Schroeder *Lucy's Good Deed/Lost in the Sea/Scene from It was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown *Snoopy's Trick/Violet and the Great Pumpkin/Scene from It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *Frieda's new Hairdo/Violet's Help of Seville/Scene from A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Lucy on Ice/The Snoopy Polka/Scene from A Charlie Brown Christmas *Violet's Happy go Lucky/Schroeder's 5th Symphony/Lucy's Good Deed *The Girl on the Block/Dog on the Park/Scene from He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown *Schroeder's Play/Shermy the Fortune Telling/Scene from Snoopy, Come Home Channel 4's Children's Party at the Palace Channel 4's Children's Party at the Palace is a TV Special and an album with a celebration of children's music, songs and stories, Staring favorite Characters. Characters, Songs and Stories *Disc 1 #We're Going on a Bear Hunt #The Gruffalo and The Gruffalo's Child #Room on the Broom #The Highway Rat #Fungus the Bogeyman #Bagpuss and The Clangers #Ivor the Engine (Story: The Railway) #Mr. Benn #Wallace and Gromit and Shuan the Sheep #The Amazing Adventures of Morph (Story: Morph's Birthday Party) #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire #The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey #An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (Song: Get the Facts) #The Land Before Time: The Secret of Saurus Rock (Song: The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur) #The Minions (Song: Theme from the Monkees) #Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (Song: Merrily We Roll Along) #Rocky and Bullwinkle (Song: I Was Born to Be Airborne and I'm Rocky's Pal) #Hello Kitty and Friends #Madeline (Song: I'm Madeline) #Barney and Friends (Song: Season 4 Version of Barney's Theme Song) #Hey Duggee #Meg and Mog (Story: Meg and Mog) #Angelina Ballerina #Percy the Park Keeper #Frootie Trooties (Story: Blueberry Nell) *Disc 2 #Christopher Crocodile (Story: Chair Lift) #The Octonauts #Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go! (Song: Let's All Move Like the Animals Do!) #Charlie and Lola (Song: Bestest in the Barn) #Rupert the Bear (Song: I'm Rupert) #Spot the Dog (Story: Spot goes to the Farm) #The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends and Tales of Beatrix Potter (Song and Story: Perfect Day and The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle) #Mr. Men and Little Miss (Story: Mr Nosey and Little Miss Magic) #Camberwick Green (Song: Windy Miller) #Rugrats and CatDog (Song: Pretty Little Piece of Paradise) #Paw Patrol and Shimmer and Shine #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Song: 2012 Version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Intro) #The Loud House, Los Casagrandes and Listen out Loud (The 1st Podcast) #Fifi and the Flowertots #Make way of Noddy #Miffy and Friends #Professor Playtime #Thomas and Friends (Song: Season 22 Version of Engine Roll Call) #Dennis the Menace and Gnasher #Pingu #The Snowman and The Snowman and the Snowdog (Song: Walking in the Air and Light the Night) #Captain Pugwash (Story: The Plank) #The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Disc 3 #Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (Song: Pure Imagination) #James and the Giant Peach (Song: That's the Life for Me) #The Witches #Fantastic Mr. Fox (Song: Boggis, Bunce and Bean) #The BFG (Song: Sometimes Secretly) #Danger Mouse #Hansel and Gretel #Little Red Riding Hood #Cinderella #The Pied Piper of Hamelin #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #Elmer the Patchwork Elephant #The Wizard of Oz (Song: We're Off to See the Wizard) #The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe #Ice Age #Sooty's Signature Tune #Pinky and Parky (Song: We Belong Together) #Twirlywoos (Song: Dance Music) #Teletubbies and In the Night Garden (Song: Big Hug and The Night Garden Dance) #Chloe's Closet #Woody Woodpecker (Song: The Woody Woodpecker Song) #Popeye the Sailor Man (Song: I'm Popeye the Sailor Man) #SpongeBob SquarePants (Song: Idiot Friends) #The Pink Panther (Song: From Head to Toes) #The Powerpuffs Girls *Disc 4 #Mary Poppins (Song: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious) #The Jungle Book (Song: I Wanna be Like You) #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Song: The Beautiful Briny) #Winnie the Pooh #Paddington Bear (Story: Picture Trouble) #Old Bear and Friends (Song: Old Bear's Song) #Yogi Bear #Huckleberry Hound #Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks and Hokey Wolf #Quick Draw McGraw and Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy #The Flintstones (Song: The Original Cast sing Meet the Flintstones) #The Jetsons #Top Cat #Scooby Doo (Song: Scooby Doo, Where are You!) #Snagglepuss and Snooper and Blabber #Wally Gator and Touché Turtle #Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel and Squiddly Diddly #Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus and Breezly and Sneezly #Hong Kong Phooey #Wacky Races #Shrek (Song: Shrek and the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party) #Peppa Pig (Song: The Bing Bong Song) #Little Princess and Titch #Mother Goose Rhymes (Song: Humpty Dumpty, Jack and Jill, Little Bo Peep, Little Miss Muffet, Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary and Old King Cole) #Mr. Blobby (Song: Mr Blobby's Theme Tune) #The Sound of Music (Song: Do-Re-Mi) *Disc 5 #Dr Dolittle (Song: Talk to the Animals) #The Wind in the Willows (Song: Mr Toad's Song) #The Adventures of Robin Hood #101 Dalmatians (Song: Cruella De Vil) #Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass (Song: Alice's Theme) #Peter Pan (Song: I've Gotta Crow) #Tom and Jerry #Peanuts (Song: Christmas Time is Here) #Burglar Bill #The Wombles (Song: The Wombling Song) #Bananas in Pyjamas (Song: Bananas in Pyjamas and Hello Song) #The Famous Five #Kipper the Dog #Postman Pat #Bob the Builder, Wiggly Park and Budgie the Little Helicopter #Fireman Sam and The Treacle People #Rosie and Jim's Signature Tune #The Beatles: Yellow Submarine #Dr Seuss on the Losse (Song: Seuss Landing) #Charlie Chalk (Song: I'm Charlie Chalk) #Steven Universe (Song: We are the Crystal Gems) #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Maisy Mouse's Song and King Rollo #Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey and Harvey Street Kids #The Adventures of Black Beauty (Song: Galloping Home) #Thunderbirds #The Story of Tracy Beaker #Horrid Henry #SuperTed #Pirates of the Caribbean Songs and Stories from Child's Play: The Best of Children's Entertainment Disc 1 #In Which a House is Built at Pooh Corner for Eeyore (Extract) by A. A. Milne (Read by Alan Bennett) #The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (Extract) by C. S. Lewis #Hey Diddle Diddle, Humpty Dumpty, Mary Mary Quite Contrary, Jack and Jill and Pop Goes the Weasel (Extract from The Classic Nursery Rhymes Collection) #Will You Won't You from Thomas & Friends: The Great Race (Sang by The Thomas and Friends Cast) #Orville's Song (Sang by Keith Harris and Orville) #Willo the Wisp - Holidays (Read by Kenneth Williams) #The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle (Extract) by Beatrix Potter #The Loud House - Lori Help's Out (from The Loud House: There will be Chaos) #Hello Kitty and Freinds - Kiki and Lala's Favorite Tree (Extract from Stories of Hello Kitty and Friends) (Read by Jane Horrocks) #The Original Cast sing Meet the Flintstones from Music and Stories from Original Hit T.V. and Movie Cartoons Disc 2 #Henry's Cat - The Disco Doddle (Read by Bob Godfrey) #Mr. Greedy's Little Light Lunch (from The Mr Men Songs) #How the Leopard Got His Spots from Rudyard Kipling's Just So Stories #Huckleberry Hound's Hound Express and Yogi Bear (Extract from Spin a Magic Tune) #Mr. Daydream (Read by Arthur Lowe) #The Wheels on the Bus, Here we go Looby Loo, Five Little Speckled Frogs and Ring a Ring O' Roses(Extract from The Classic Nursery Rhymes Collection Vol. 2) #Somebody Has to be the Favorite from Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (Sang by John Hasler and Rob Rackstraw) #Walking in the Air (Extract from The Snowman) #Five go Off to Camp (Extract) by Enid Blyton Characters in the TV Special *The Gruffalo and his Child *The Witch from Room on the Broom *The Highway Rat *Fungus the Bogeyman *Bagpuss, Tiny and Small from The Clangers, Ivor the Engine, Jones the Steam and Dai Station *Mr. Benn and the Shopkeeper *Wallace and Gromit, with Feathers McGraw *Shaun the Sheep and Bitzer *Morph and Chas *Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom *Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf the Grey from The Hobbit *Ebenezer Scrooge from The Christmas Carol *Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike from The Land Before Time *The Minions: Kevin, Stuart and King Bob *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, Yosemite Sam and Wile E. Coyote *Rocky and Bullwinkle, with Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale *Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel, My Melody, Kuromi, My Sweet Piano, Little Twin Stars (Kiki and Lala), Pompompurin, Cinnamoroll, Bad Badtz-Maru, Little Forest Fellow, Wish me Mell, Marron Cream, Usahana and Sugar Bunnies *Madeline and Forgetful Fiona from Little Monsters *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff from Barney and Friends *Duggee from Hey Duggee *Krashy, Chichi, Rosy, Wally and Pandy from BabyRiki *Meg and Mog *Angelina Ballerina *Percy the Park Keeper *Frootie Trooties: Blueberry Nell, Ginger Giraffe, Banana Hippo, Strawberry Moose and Avocado Bear *Christopher Crocodile *The Octonauts: Captain Barnacles, Kwazii and Peso *Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey and Diego from Go Diego Go! *Charlie and Lola *Rupert the Bear *Spot the Dog, Mog the Forgetful Cat and Babe the Sheep Pig *Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny, Mrs Tiggy-winkle, Jemima Puddle-Duck and Samuel Whiskers *Mr Nosey, Mr Happy, Mr Tickle, Mr Bump, Mr Jelly, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Lucky and Little Miss Chatterbox *Windy Miller from Camberwick Green *Chase, Marshall, Skye and Rubble from Paw Patrol *Shimmer and Shine *Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael and Kimi Finster from Rugrats and CatDog *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Donnie, Leo, Mikey and Raph *The Loud House: Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana and Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, Baby Lily Loud, Clyde McBride, Lynn Loud, Sr., Rita Loud, Howard and Harold McBride and Sam Sharp *Los Casagrandes: Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Maria Santiago, Rosa Casagrande, Hector Casagrande, Frida Puga Casagrande, Carlos Casagrande, Carlota Casagrande, Carlos Jr. Casagrande, Carlino Casagrande, Carlitos Casagrande and Sergio *Fifi Forget-Me-Not and Bumble from Fifi and the Flowertots *Noddy, Big Ears, Mr Plod, Tessie Bear and Sly and Gobbo *Miffy *Professor Playtime *Thomas, The Fat Controller, James, Percy, Toby, Gordon, Emily, Nia, Rebecca, Ashima, Yong Bao and Shane from Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! *Dennis the Menace and Gnasher *Pingu *The Snowman and the Snowdog *Captain Pugwash and Cut-Throat Jake *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Willy Wonka from Charlie & the Chocolate Factory *Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker from James and the Giant Peach *The Big Friendly Giant, Sophie, Mr. Tibbs and Mary from The BFG *The Grand High Witch from The Witches *Fantastic Mr Fox *Danger Mouse *Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf, The Three Bear from Goldilocks and the Three Bears and The Pied Piper of Hamelin *Cinderella and her Prince Charming *Elmer the Patchwork Elephant and Alfie *Fuse, Pogo and Newt from Oddbods *Dorothy Gale, The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, The Cowardly Lion, Glinda and The Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz *Aslan the Great Lion and The White Witch from The Chronicles of Narnia *Sid and Scrat from Ice Age *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *Pinky and Parky *Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy & Chick *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po and Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden *Chloe and Tara from Chloe's Closet *Woody Woodpecker *Popeye the Sailor Man and Olive Oyl *Beetle Bailey, Blondie and Dagwood and Broom-Hilda *Hägar the Horrible *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *The Pink Panther *The Powerpuffs Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Mary Poppins, Bert, Michael, Jane and the Chimney Sweeps *Baloo, Mowgli and King Louie from The Jungle Book *The Childcatcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *King Leonidas from Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore and Tigger Too *Paddington Bear *Old Bear and Little Bear from Old Bear and Friends *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear *Huckleberry Hound, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks and Hokey Wolf *Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey and Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Dino, Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm Bamm Rubble from The Flintstones *George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson and Astro from The Jetsons *Top Cat *Scooby Doo and Shaggy Rogers *Snagglepuss and Snooper and Blabber *Wally Gator and Touché Turtle *Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole and Squiddly Diddly *Magilla Gorilla and Peter Potamus *Breezly and Sneezly *Hong Kong Phooey *Dick Dastardly and Muttley from Wacky Races *Shrek *Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig *Little Princess *Titch *Mother Goose, Humpty Dumpty, Jack and Jill, Little Bo Peep, Little Miss Muffet, Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary and Old King Cole *Mr. Blobby *Maria von Trapp from The Sound of Music *Dr Dolittle *Ratty, Mole, Mr. Toad and Badger from The Wind in the Willows *Robin Hood and his Merry Men *Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians *The White Rabbit, The Queen of Hearts, Tweedledum and Tweedledee from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass *Peter Pan, The Lost Boys, Wendy and Captain Hook from Peter and Wendy *Tom and Jerry *Peanuts: Snoopy, Woodstock, Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Little Red-Haired Girl, Lucy van Pelt, Violet Gray, Schroeder and Sally Brown *Burglar Bill *Great Uncle Bulgaria from The Wombles *Bananas in Pyjamas and Rat in the Hat *The Famous Five *Kipper the Dog *Postman Pat and Jess the Cat *Bob the Builder, E.W. and Nifty from Wiggly Park and Budgie the Little Helicopter *Fireman Sam and Charlie Chalk *Wizzle, Leyland Lil, Tapper and Bert Boggart from The Treacle People *Rosie and Jim *The Blue Meanies from Yellow Submarine *The Cat in the Hat and Mr Grinch *Woof, Trumpet, Croak, Chirp, Honk, Sniff and Puff from Timbuctoo *Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven from Steven Universe *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Maisy Mouse and King Rollo *Henry's Cat, Chris Rabbit and Constable Bulldog *Mavis Cruet and from Evil Edna Willo the Wisp *Casper the Friendly Ghost and Wendy the Good Little Witch *Baby Huey *Audrey, Dot and Lotta from Harvey Street Kids *Black Beauty *Thunderbirds 2 *Tracy Beaker and Friends *Horrid Henry and William Brown from Just William *SuperTed *The Queen of the Pirates Children's Pre-School Children's Pre-School is a VHS Collection, release by The Video Collection from 1992-1999, It features Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Rosie and Jim, The Raggy Dolls, Sooty, The Wind in the Willows and many more. Children's Pre-School Special Collection Enjoy this 50 minute compilation of some of the most Popular Characters on children's video. Excerpts from Thomas the Tank Engine, Rosie and Jim, Sooty, Nursery Play Rhymes, Topsy & Tim, The Raggy Dolls, Playbox, Rainbow, Wind in the Willows and Brum have been specially compiled together in this limited edition children's pre-school collection. #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas, Percy and the Post Train #Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim: Games and Songs (Clip) #Playbox: Buses (Clip) #Brum: Seaside #The Raggy Dolls: The Unlikely Hedgehog (Cilp) #Learn with Sooty: Start to Read (Clip) #Rainbow: Singalong (Clip) #The Wind in the Willows: Hall For Sale and Toad's Harvest (Clip) #Nursery Play Rhymes: If you Happy and you know it #Topsy and Tim Go Swimming Children's Pre-School Friends Variety Pack (Hosted by Cat and Dog) Enjoy this 60 minute Pre-School fun with Cat and Dog from Playbox and Their friends on Children's Video. with Excerpts from some of the most Popular Characters like Thomas the Tank Engine, Rosie and Jim, Sooty, Nursery Play Rhymes, The Raggy Dolls, Wind in the Willows and Brum, They have been specially compiled together in this children's pre-school collection. #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble #Learn to Read and Write with Rosie & Jim - Stories and Rhymes (Clip) #Nursery Play Rhymes - Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes, Hickory Dickory Dock and Row, Row, Row the Boat (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls - Horse Sense (Clip) #The Wind in the Willows (Clip) #Learn with Sooty - Simple Science (Clip) #Brum - Mower Children's Pre-School Favourites Enjoy this 50 minute compilation of some of the most Popular Characters on Children's video. Excerpts from Thomas the Tank Engine, Rosie and Jim, Wizadora, The Raggy Dolls, Brum, Sooty, The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video, Tots TV and Nursery Play Rhymes have been specially compiled together in this limited edition children's pre school collection. #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Escape #Rosie and Jim - Automata (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls - The Treasure Hunt (Clip) #Wizadora - Time for Tidying (Clip) #The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video - Hot Cross Buns, Pat a cake, Tom, Tom the Piper's Son and The Queen of Hearts (Clip) #Brum - Wheels #Learn with Sooty - A to Z of Animals (Clip) #Nursery Play Rhymes - If you Happy and you know it (Clip) #Tots TV - Hiccups (Clip) Children's Pre-School Compilation Introducing a exclusive 50 minute compilation of some of the most Popular Characters on Children's Video. Excerpts include Thomas the Tank Engine, The Magic House, Rainbow, The Raggy Dolls, The Wind in the Willows, Sooty, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, The Grand Old Duke of York and Topsy and Tim. #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas #Sooty and Co - Moving In (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls - Pumpernickle's Party (Clip) #The Magic House - Air Fare (Clip) #Tots TV - Lemur (Clip) #Rainbow - New Friends (Clip) #Rosie and Jim - Eggs and Puppet Show (Clip) #Topsy and Tim go to School #The Wind in the Willows - The Tale of Two Toads (Clip) #The Grand Old Duke of York - Oranges and Lemons, Farmer in His Den and Here we go Round the Mulberry Bush (Clip) Children's Pre-School Special Editon Meet all of your favourite children's stars on this new 60 minute video. Excerpts include Thomas the Tank Engine, Rosie & Jim, Sesame Street, Brum, The Magic House, The Raggy Dolls, Tots TV, The Wind in the Willows, Sooty and The Grand Old Duke of York. #Tots TV - Baby Party (Clip) #Thomas the Tank Engine - Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party #Sooty and Co - New Friends (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls - The Lost Puppy (Clip) #The Magic House - What's in the Box (Clip) #Rosie and Jim - Boat Festival (Clip) #Sesame Street - Getting Ready to Read (Clip) #Brum - The Stilts #The Wind in the Willows - The Tale of Two Toads (Clip) #The Grand Old Duke of York (Clip) Children's Pre-School Favourites vol. 2 Introducing a exclusive 55 minute compilation of some of the some Popular Characters on Children's Video. Excerpts from Thomas the Tank Engine, Sooty, Fourways Farm, The Raggy Dolls, Rosie and Jim, The Wind in the Willows, Teddy Bear Sing Along and Brum. #Teddy Bear Sing Along - ABC Alphabet (Clip) #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Special Attraction #Sooty and Co - Camping Out (Clip) #Fourways Farm - The Sound of Music (Clip) #Rosie and Jim - Gingerbread Man (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls - Peace and Quiet (Clip) #The Wind in the Willows (Clip) #Teddy Bear Sing Along - 123 Numbers (Clip) #Brum - The Big Chase (Clip) Children's Play School Favourites #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas and the Special Letter #I'm a Little Teapot (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls: The Hot Air Balloon (Cilp) #Sooty and Co: Soo's Babies (Clip) #Playbox - Trains (Clip) #Brum and the Flood (Clip) #Tots Video: Animal Adventures (Clip) #Rosie and Jim: Acrobats (Clip) #Teddy Bear Sing Along: ABC Alphabet (Clip) #The Grand Old Duke of York (Clip) #The Wind in the Willows: Mercury of the Motorbicycle (Clip) The Annual Super Bowl with Old-School Cartoon Stars While The Annual Super Bowl was on, Characters from Old-School Cartoons like He-Man & Battle Cat, Peanuts, Mr Bump, Quick Draw McGraw, Droopy, Where's Wally?, Penelope Pitstop, Top Cat, Wally Gator, Voltron and many more appeared to join in the Spectacular Annual Football. These characters/TV shows include: *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Wile E. Coyote, Witch Hazel and Gossamer *Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Scrappy-Doo, The Mystery Machine van and various Scooby-Doo villains including The Creeper, The Ghost Clown and The Witch Doctor *Hanna-Barbera Characters **The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan/The Adventures of the Chan Clan - Henry Chan, Stanley Chan, Suzie Chan, Alan Chan, Anne Chan, Tom Chan, Flip Chan, Nancy Chan, Mimi Chan and Scooter Chan **The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show - Atom Ant, Precious Pupp, Granny Sweet, Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Squiddly Diddly and Winsome Witch **The Banana Splits - Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky **Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels - Captain Caveman **Cattanooga Cats - Country, Kitty Jo, Scoots, Groove, Phinny Fogg, Jenny, Hoppy, Mildew Wolf and Autocat **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines - Yankee Doodle Pigeon **Dino Boy in the Lost Valley - Todd/Dino Boy and Ugh **Dynomutt, Dog Wonder - Dynomutt **The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Dino, Mr. Slate, Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm Bamm Rubble **Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles - Frankenstein, Jr., Multi-Man, Coil-Man and Fluid-Man **The Funky Phantom - Mudsy and Boo the Cat **Goober and the Ghost Chasers - Goober **The Great Grape Ape Show - Grape Ape and Beegle Beagle **The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series/Wally Gator and Pals - Wally Gator, Touché Turtle, Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har **Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! - Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear **Hong Kong Phooey - Hong Kong Phooey **The Huckleberry Hound Show - Huckleberry Hound, Mr Jinks, Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf **Jabberjaw - Jabberjaw **The Jetsons - George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Cosmo G. Spacely, Rosie the Robot, Astro and the Jetson's domed aerocar **Jonny Quest - Jonny Quest and Hadji **Josie and the Pussycats - Josie, Valerie, Melody, Alan, Alexandra Cabot, Alexander Cabot III and Sebastian the Cat **The Kwicky Koala Show - Dirty Dawg **The Magilla Gorilla/Peter Potamus Show - Magilla Gorilla, Punkin' Puss, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long, Peter Potamus, Breezly Bruin, Sneezly Seal and Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey **The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - The Hooded Claw **The Quick Draw McGraw Show - Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **The Roman Holidays - Brutus the Lion, Gus Holiday, Precocia Holiday, Happius Holiday and Laurie Holiday **Space Ghost - Space Ghost, Jan, Jace, Zorak, Brak and Moltar **Space Kidettes - Scooter, Jenny Don, Snoopy, Pupstar, Countdown and Captain Skyhook **Speed Buggy - Speed Buggy **Top Cat - Top Cat/TC **Wacky Races - Muttley, Penelope Pitstop, Peter Perfect, The Slag Brothers and The Gruesome Twosome **The Yogi Bear Show - Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Snagglepuss and Fibber Fox *Tom and Jerry/MGM - Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke, Nibbles, Butch, Topsy, Lightning, Barney Bear, Droopy, Avery's The Wolf and Red Hot Riding Hood *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - He-Man and Battle Cat *Casper the Friendly Ghost/Richie Rich/Harveytoons - Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy the Good Little Witch, Ghostly Trio, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Cadbury, Mayda Munny, Little Audrey, Little Lotta, Baby Huey, Katnip, Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Peanuts - Snoopy, Woodstock, Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Sally Brown, Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Shermy, Frieda and Pig-Pen *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids - "Fat" Albert Jackson, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Bill Cosby, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis and Bucky *The Pink Panther Show - The Pink Panther, The Inspector, Deux-Deux, The Blue Aardvark and Crazylegs Crane *Popeye the Sailor - Popeye, Bluto, Olive Oyl and J. Wellington Wimpy *Animaniacs - Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Ralph, Pinky and the Brain, Buttons and Mindy, The Mime, Rita and Runt, The Goodfeathers, Slappy Squirrel and Chicken Boo *Tiny Toon Adventures - Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Furrball and Elmyra Duff *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Dudley Do-Right, Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Mr. Magoo - Mister Magoo *Count Duckula - Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny *Underdog - Underdog *Where's Wally? - Wally *Deputy Dawg - Deputy Dawg *Mr Men - Mr Bump and Mr Tickle *Voltron: Defender of the Universe - Voltron The 100 Greatest Cartoons From Mickey Mouse to Marge Simpson, Loud House to Hello Kitty, Bugs Bunny to Belleville Rendez-Vous this programme charts the 100 Greatest Cartoons of all time! Whether people grew up on a diet of Tom & Jerry, The Flintstones and Top Cat or modern classics like South Park, The Simpsons and King of the Hill (pictured), everyone has their favourite cartoon and characters. We'll cover everything from Popeye to cult Japanese Anime in what will be a comprehensive history of over a century of animation, as well as a poll to find out the nation's favourite cartoon of all time. Funny, nostalgic, heart-warming and occasionally down right rude, the 100 Greatest Cartoons is the ultimate tribute to the 'thwock' sound effect, to running in the air but not going anywhere, to being a mild mannered janitor by day but kung fu super hero at night, and of course to saying 'D'oh' every time you mess up. The 100 Greatest Cartoons Album Cartoons Themes and Songs on a bumper 5CD set that features all of your Favourite Cartoons from Mickey Mouse, The Simpsons, Bugs Bunny and Yogi Bear to Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Steven Unvirse and The Loud House. Disc: 1 #Dreamworks' Antz (Almost Like Being in Love) #Mighty Mouse/Heckle and Jeckle #Betty Boop (Boop Boop be Doop) #Dungeons and Dragons #Hello Kitty and Friends (Play with us Today) #Princess Knight #Pixar's Cars (Life is A Highway) #Transformers #Disney's Pinnochio (Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee and I've Got No Strings) #The Jetsons (Eep Opp Ork) #Courage the Cowardly Dog #The Beatles: Yellow Submarine #Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon (Sticks & Stones) #Pixar's Inside Out (The Joy of Credits) #Harveytoons (Main Title, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey and Little Audrey Says) #Wacky Races #George Orwell's Animal Farm (Beast of England) #Disney's The Black Cauldron/Hercules/Mulan/Pocahontas (End Titles, Zero to Hero, I'll Make a Man Out of You, True to Your Heart and Just Around the Riverbend) #Disney's Wonderful World (Main Title, The Gummi Bears, DuckTales and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) #Hey Arnold! #Dreamworks' Kung Fu Panda (Kung Fu Fighting) #Dreamworks' Home (Towards the Sun) #Futurama #Gravity Falls #Fritz the Cat #Beavis and Butthead Disc: 2 #Barbar #Disney's Lilo & Stitch (Aloha e Komo Mai) #Woody Woodpecker #Yogi Bear #Speed Racer #ThunderCats (2011 Series) #The Powerpuff Girls Movie (The Powerpuff Girls Sang by Bis) #Legend of the Overfiend #Disney's Alice in Wonderland (Painting the Roses Red/March of the Cards) #CatDog/Rocko's Modern Life (Trick or Treat and Pretty Little Piece of Paradise) #Pokemon Series (with PokeRap and The Pichu Borthers Song) #Phineas and Ferb #Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show/We're Lalaloopsy #Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Goofy (Mickey Mouse March, Happy Mouse, Donald Duck, Quack! Quack! Quack! Donald Duck and I'm Alive) #Dr. Seuss' Classic Tales (Cat, Hat! and You're a Mean one Mr Grinch) #The Ren and Stimpy Show (The Whistler, Happy Happy Joy Joy, Better than No One and Kilted Yaksmen Anthem) #I Am Weasel #Disney's The Aristocats (Everybody Wants to be a Cat) #Belleville Rendezvous #Kenneth Grahame's The Wind in the Willows (Mr Toad and On the Open Road) #Don Bluth Films (Flying Dreams, Somewhere Out There, If We Hold on Together, You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down and Once Upon a December) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (GCI Series) #Top Cat Disc: 3 #Disney's The Jungle Book (The Bare Necessities and I Wanna be Like You) #Pixar's Up (Giving Muntz the Bird) #Ice Age (Opening Travel Music) #SpongeBob SquarePants (Theme by Cee-Lo-Green, Idiot Friends, The Jellyfishing Song, That's A Rodeo and That's How You Find a Shortcut) #Animaniacs #He-Man and the Masters of the Universe #The Wombles (Story: The Circus Comes To Wimbledon) #Dreamworks' Madagascar (I Like to Move It) #Disney's Lady and the Tramp (Bella Notte) #Huckleberry Hound (with Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks and Breezly and Sneezly) #The Pink Panther (From Head to Toes) #Richard Adams' Watership Down (Bright Eyes) #Raymond Briggs' The Snowman (Walking in the Air) #Spider-Man #Roger Rabbit Short Films (Maroon Logo and The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down) #Disney's Peter Pan (Following the Leader) #Disney's The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, Round My Family Tree, Sing Ho for the Life of a Bear, Everything is Honey and Heffalumps and Woozles) #Disney's 101 Dalmations (Cruella De Vil) #Disney's Dumbo (When I See An Elephant Fly) #ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Main Title and Smile) #Total Drama (I Wanna be Famous) #Chicken Run (Flip Flop and Fly) #Scooby Doo (The New Scooby-Doo Movies Theme and Ruby Cool Guy) #Mr. Men and Little Miss #Disney's Aladdin (Prince Ali) #Disney's The Little Mermaid (Under the Sea) #South Park Disc: 4 #Creature Comforts #Wallace and Gromit (Main Title and Chase) #The Flintstones (Meet The Flintstones, Yabba-dabba-doo, Wayouts and The Original Cast sing Meet the Flintstones) #Popeye the Sailor Man #King of the Hill #Disney's Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) #American Dad! #The Cleveland Show #Family Guy #Twirlywoos (Dance Music and Main Title) #Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (Merrily We Roll Along, This is it, What's up Doc, Daffy's Rhapsody, I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat, The Road Runner Show Theme and Hello my Baby) #Pixar's Monsters (Put That Thing Back Where it Came from) #Tom and Jerry (Is you is or is you Ain't my Baby) #Princess Mononoke #Charlie Brown and Peanuts (Linus and Lucy, I Before E Except After C and Christmas Time is Here) #The Iron Giant (Eye of the Storm) #Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (What's This) #Pixar's The Incredibles (End Credits) #Spirited Away (One Summer's Day) #Pixar's Toy Story (I Got a Friend in Me) #Disney's The Lion King (Hakuna Matata) #Sailor Moon #Dreamworks' Shrek (Shrek and the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party and Far Far Away Idol) #Disney's Tangled (The Wind in My Hair, I Got a Dream and I See the Light) #The Simpsons #Star vs. the Forces of Evil #Steven Universe (We are the Crystal Gems and How Gems are Made) #The Loud House (With the 1st Listen Out Loud Podcast) #Merrie Melodies Closing Theme (That's All Folks!) Bonus CD #Adventure Time #Akira #The Animals of Farthing Wood #The Animal Shelf (Five Soft Toys on the Little Blue Shelf) #The Ant and the Aardvark #Bambi (Love is a Song) #Beany and Cecil #Bunsen is a Beast #Captain Pugwash (Story: The Plank) #The Care Bears (I Wanna be a Care Bear) #Charlie and Lola (Bestest in the Barn) #Charley Says... (Matches) #Disney's Cinderella (So This Is Love) #Crystal Tipps and Alistair #Danger Mouse (2015 Series) #Droopy Dog #Fantasia (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) #Felix the Cat #Disney's Frozen (Let it Go) #Hanna-Barbera All-Stars (with Atom Ant, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Hong Kong Phooey, Josie and the Pussycats, Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, Quick Draw McGraw, Secret Squirrel, Snagglepuss, Snooper and Blabber and Wally Gator) #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi #Horrid Henry #Ivor the Engine #Joe #Joe & Petunia (Country Code) #Jonny Quest #Kipper the Dog #Little Lulu #Tales of Little Women #Madeline (I'm Madeline) #The Magic School Bus #Disney's Moana (You're Welcome) #Monty Python's Flying Circus #Mr. Magoo #The Mysterious Cities of Gold #Nelly and Nora #The Octonauts #Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids #Rocky and Bullwinkle (I was Born to be Airborne and I'm Rocky's Pal) #Roobarb (Story: When the Sun was just Right and The Invention Song) #Rupert the Bear (I'm Rupert and We All Stand Together) #Disney's Sleeping Beauty (Once Upon a Dream) #The Smurfs (Sing a Happy Song) #Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Heigh-Ho) #Spot the Dog (Hello Spot) #Tennessee Tuxedo #Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina (Let Me Be Your Wings) #The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends (The Perfect Day) #Merrie Melodies Closing Theme (That's All Folks!) Cartoon Nominations The Cartoon Cartoon Show The Cartoon Cartoon Show is a one Hour animated series aired on Cartoon Network. It Featuring 5 Cartoon Cartoons (like Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel) had their own Cartoon Cartoon Showtime Tent in Their Great Acts with Cartoon Cartoons and Shorts featuring 10 characters from 5 Different Cartoon Cartoons, In 1999 The Cartoon Cartoon Show has a new look with Live-action Kids, New Cartoon Cartoons like Ed, Edd 'n Eddy and Courage the Cowardly Dog, Music Videos featured clips from 7 Cartoon Cartoons and How to be a Cartoon Cartoon Segment when Kids Dress as Cartoon Cartoon stars. Characters and Voices Main Characters *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, I.B. Red Guy and I.R. Baboon *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Christine Cavanaugh - Dexter *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Lionel G. Wilson - Eustace *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Matt Hill - Ed *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Samuel Vincent - Edd *Thea White - Muriel Other Characters *Carlos Alazraqui - Li'l Arturo *Charlie Adler - Boneless Chicken *Dee Bradley Baker - Cow and Chicken's Dad and Jolly Roger *Jeff Bennett - Dexter's Dad, Ace, Big Billy and Grubber *Susanne Blakeslee - Loulabelle *Dan Castellaneta - Earl *Jim Cummings - Fuzzy Lumpkins and Snake *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Larry Drake - Pops *Dom DeLuise - Koosy *Cody Dorkin - Jungle Boy *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks and Sedusa *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium, The Talking Dog and Him *Chuck McCann - The Amoeba Boys *Michael McKean - King Raymond *Tom Kenny - The Mayor, Carl Chryniszzswics, Valhallen, Mitch Mitchelson, Li'l Arturo and Snake *Maurice LaMarche - Flem *Jennifer Martin - Sara Bellum *Candi Milo - Cow and Chicken's Mom and Teacher *Rob Paulsen - Major Glory *Kath Soucie - Dexter's Mom and Computer *Brenda Vaccaro - Bunny Bravo *Mae Whitman - Little Suzy *Frank Welker - The Infraggable Krunk and Monkey Episode Segments Each episode featured most the following segments: (1998) *Theme Song: The Show Begins when The Boy and the Girl what into The Cartoon Cartoon Showtime Tent when The Powerpuff Girls teaches then about Cartoon Cartoon *Opening: The Cartoon Cartoons Gang does Great Performances before the Show Starts *Dexter's Laboratory Cartoon: This Cartoon follows Dexter, a boy-genius and inventor with a secret laboratory, who constantly battles his sister Dee Dee in an attempt to keep her out of the lab. He also engages in a bitter rivalry with his neighbor and fellow-genius Mandark. *Dexter's Laboratory Short: Every Short featuring Dexter and his Sister Dee Dee. *Johnny Bravo Cartoon: This Cartoon centers on the titular character Johnny Bravo, a muscular and boorish man who tries to get women to date him, though he is usually unsuccessful. He ends up in bizarre situations and predicaments. *Johnny Bravo Short: Every Short featuring Johnny Bravo. *The Powerpuff Girls Cartoon: This Cartoon centers on Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, three girls with superpowers, as well as their father, the brainy scientist Professor Utonium, who all live in the fictional city of Townsville, USA. The girls are frequently called upon by the town's childlike and naive mayor to help fight nearby criminals using their powers. *The Powerpuff Girls Short: Every Short featuring Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. *Cow and Chicken Cartoon: This Cartoon follows the Surreal Adventures of two funny animal siblings, Cow and Chicken. They are often antagonized by the Red Guy, who poses as various characters to scam them. *Cow and Chicken Short: Every Short featuring Cow and Chicken. *I Am Weasel Short: Every Short featuring I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon. *I Am Weasel Cartoon: This Cartoon centers on I.M. Weasel, a beloved and highly successful weasel, and I.R. Baboon, an unsuccessful and unintelligent baboon who is jealous of Weasel's success and constantly tries to upstage him. *Closing: The Cartoon Cartoons Gang does more Great Performances before the Show Ends. *End Music and Credits: The End Music Starts with Johnny Bravo driving the car, The Powerpuff Girls in the back, and the "hitchhikers" are I.M. Weasel, Dexter, Dee Dee, Cow and Chicken, then poor Bubbles hits the top of the tent and Blossom and Buttercup catches her. (1999) *Theme Song: The Show Begins Live-action Kids and Cartoon Cartoon Stars are having fun with the Cartoon Cartoons theme song. *1st Music Video: The Music Video plays with Kids and Cartoon Cartoon Stars dance and played before the Show Starts. *Cow and Chicken Short: Every Short featuring Cow, Chicken, Cow and Chicken's Mom and Dad, Flem, Earl and The Red Guy. *Cow and Chicken Cartoon: This Cartoon follows the Surreal Adventures of two funny animal siblings, Cow and Chicken. They are often antagonized by the Red Guy, who poses as various characters to scam them. *Dexter's Laboratory Cartoon: This Cartoon follows Dexter, a boy-genius and inventor with a secret laboratory, who constantly battles his sister Dee Dee in an attempt to keep her out of the lab. He also engages in a bitter rivalry with his neighbor and fellow-genius Mandark. *Dexter's Laboratory Short: Every Short featuring Dexter and his Sister Dee Dee. *The Powerpuff Girls Cartoon: This Cartoon centers on Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, three girls with superpowers, as well as their father, the brainy scientist Professor Utonium, who all live in the fictional city of Townsville, USA. The girls are frequently called upon by the town's childlike and naive mayor to help fight nearby criminals using their powers. *The Powerpuff Girls Short: Every Short featuring Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, The Mayor, Ms. Keane and Princess Morbucks. *Courage the Cowardly Dog Cartoon: This Cartoon follows an anthropomorphic beagle who lives with a married elderly couple in the middle of Nowhere. The trio are frequently thrown into bizarre misadventures, often involving the paranormal/supernatural. *How to be a Cartoon Cartoon: A Segment with Live-action Kids Dress as Cartoon Cartoon stars (Like Dexter, Dee-Dee, Courage, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, Cow and Chicken, The Red Guy and The Powerpuff Girls). *Johnny Bravo Cartoon: This Cartoon centers on the titular character Johnny Bravo, a muscular and boorish man who tries to get women to date him, though he is usually unsuccessful. He ends up in bizarre situations and predicaments. *Johnny Bravo Short: Every Short featuring Johnny Bravo. *Ed, Edd,'n Eddy Cartoon: This Cartoon revolves around three preteen boys: Ed, Edd "Double D", and Eddy, collectively known as "the Eds", who live in a suburban cul-de-sac in the fictional town of Peach Creek. Under the unofficial leadership of Eddy, the trio frequently invent schemes to make money from their peers to purchase their favorite confectionery, jawbreakers. *2nd Music Videos: The Music Video plays with Clips from 7 Cartoon Cartoons. *I Am Weasel Short: Every Short featuring I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon and I.B. Red Guy. *I Am Weasel Cartoon: This Cartoon centers on I.M. Weasel, a beloved and highly successful weasel, and I.R. Baboon, an unsuccessful and unintelligent baboon who is jealous of Weasel's success and constantly tries to upstage him. *End Music and Credits: The End Music Starts with Kids and Cartoon Cartoons stars Running around each other. Noggin on Pop Noggin on Pop was a British television programming block broadcast on Pop. Enter a secret world of your favourite shows from a time not so far away. Remember Sunday evenings in front of the radiator settling in for The Clangers, Bagpuss, The Wombles and Paddington Bear?. All the shows People grew up with in the 60's and 70's are back for them to revisit, and introduce kids to. So settle in and let us take you back to a simpler time, a time when you could the number of TV channels on one hand. Programs *The Adventures of Portland Bill *Astro Farm *Bagpuss *Bod *Bump the Elephant *Button Moon *Camberwick Green *Charlie Chalk *Chigley *Chorlton and the Wheelies *The Clangers *Cockleshell Bay *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Fingermouse *The Flumps *The Gingerbread Man *Hector's House *Henry's Cat *The Herbs *Ivor the Engine *Joe *King Rollo *Ludwig *The Magic Roundabout *Mary, Mungo and Midge *The Moomins *Mr Benn *The Munch Bunch *Noah and Nelly *Noddy in Toyland *Noggin the Nog *Paddington Bear *Pipkins *Postman Pat *Rainbow *Rupert the Bear *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Trumpton *Tumbledown Farm *The Wombles Noggin Shorts *The Adventures of Parsley the Lion *Aubrey *Edward and Friends *The Family-Ness *Morph *Roobarb and Custard *Spider *Victor & Maria Line up (2010, 1) *8.00 Paddington Bear (Monday)/Mr Benn (Tuesday)/The Wombles (Wednesday)/Bagpuss (Thursday)/Hector's House (Friday) *8.10 Ivor the Engine (Monday, Wednesday and Thursday)/Ludwig (Tuesday and Friday) *8.20 The Moomins *8.30 Mr Benn *8.40 Mary, Mungo and Midge (Monday, Tuesday and Friday)/Postman Pat (Wednesday and Thursday) *9.00 Noggin the Nog *9.10 Joe (Monday and Tuesday)/Noddy in Toyland (Wednesday and Friday)/Henry's Cat (Thursday) *9.30 The Clangers (Monday)/King Rollo (Tuesday)/Chorlton and the Wheelies (Wednesday and Thursday)/Portland Bill (Friday) *9.40 Rupert the Bear (2010, 2) *8.00 Paddington Bear (Monday)/Mr Benn (Tuesday)/The Wombles (Wednesday)/Bagpuss (Thursday)/Hector's House (Friday) *8.10 Ivor the Engine (Monday, Wednesday and Thursday)/Ludwig (Tuesday and Friday) *8.20 The Moomins *8.30 Bump the Elephant *8.40 Mary, Mungo and Midge (Monday, Tuesday and Friday)/Postman Pat (Wednesday and Thursday) *9.00 Noggin the Nog *9.10 Joe (Monday and Tuesday)/Noddy in Toyland (Wednesday and Friday)/Henry's Cat (Thursday) *9.30 The Clangers (Monday)/King Rollo (Tuesday)/Chorlton and the Wheelies (Wednesday and Thursday)/Portland Bill (Friday) *9.40 Rupert the Bear (2010, 3) *8.00 Paddington Bear (Monday)/Mr Benn (Tuesday)/The Wombles (Wednesday)/Bagpuss (Thursday)/Hector's House (Friday) *8.10 Ivor the Engine (Monday, Wednesday and Thursday)/Ludwig (Tuesday and Friday) *8.20 The Moomins *8.30 Bump the Elephant *8.40 Mary, Mungo and Midge (Monday, Tuesday and Friday)/Postman Pat (Wednesday and Thursday) *9.00 Noggin the Nog *9.10 Joe (Monday and Tuesday)/Noddy in Toyland (Wednesday and Friday)/Henry's Cat (Thursday) *9.30 The Clangers (Monday)/King Rollo (Tuesday)/Chorlton and the Wheelies (Wednesday and Thursday)/Portland Bill (Friday) *9.40 Noah and Nelly (2011, 1) *8.00 Paddington Bear (Monday)/Mr Benn (Tuesday)/The Wombles (Wednesday)/Bagpuss (Thursday)/Hector's House (Friday) *8.10 Ivor the Engine (Monday, Wednesday and Thursday)/Ludwig (Tuesday and Friday) *8.20 The Herbs (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday)/Crystal Tipps and Alistair (Wednesday and Friday) *8.30 Bump the Elephant *8.40 Mary, Mungo and Midge (Monday, Tuesday and Friday)/Postman Pat (Wednesday and Thursday) *9.00 Noggin the Nog *9.10 Joe (Monday and Tuesday)/Noddy in Toyland (Wednesday and Friday)/Henry's Cat (Thursday) *9.30 The Clangers (Monday)/King Rollo (Tuesday)/Chorlton and the Wheelies (Wednesday and Thursday)/Portland Bill (Friday) *9.40 Noah and Nelly (2011, 2) *8.00 Paddington Bear (Monday)/Mr Benn (Tuesday)/The Wombles (Wednesday)/Bagpuss (Thursday)/Hector's House (Friday) *8.10 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Monday, Wednesday and Thursday)/Ludwig (Tuesday and Friday) *8.20 The Herbs (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday)/Crystal Tipps and Alistair (Wednesday and Friday) *8.30 Bump the Elephant *8.40 Mary, Mungo and Midge (Monday, Tuesday and Friday)/Postman Pat (Wednesday and Thursday) *9.00 The Gingerbread Man (Monday and Wednesday)/The Magic Roundabout (Tuesday and Friday)/King Rollo (Thursday) *9.10 Joe (Monday and Tuesday)/Noddy in Toyland (Wednesday and Friday)/Henry's Cat (Thursday) *9.30 The Clangers (Monday)/Noah and Nelly (Tuesday)/Chorlton and the Wheelies (Wednesday and Thursday)/Portland Bill (Friday) *9.40 Noggin the Nog (2011, 3) *8.00 Paddington Bear (Monday)/Mr Benn (Tuesday)/The Wombles (Wednesday)/Bagpuss (Thursday)/Hector's House (Friday) *8.10 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Monday, Wednesday and Thursday)/Ludwig (Tuesday and Friday) *8.20 The Herbs (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday)/Crystal Tipps and Alistair (Wednesday and Friday) *8.30 Bump the Elephant *8.40 Mary, Mungo and Midge (Monday, Tuesday and Friday)/Postman Pat (Wednesday and Thursday) *9.00 The Gingerbread Man (Monday and Wednesday)/The Magic Roundabout (Tuesday and Friday)/King Rollo (Thursday) *9.10 Joe (Monday and Tuesday)/Noddy in Toyland (Wednesday and Friday)/Henry's Cat (Thursday) *9.30 The Clangers (Monday)/Bod (Tuesday)/Chorlton and the Wheelies (Wednesday and Thursday)/Portland Bill (Friday) *9.40 Astro Farm (2012, 1) *8.00 Rainbow *8.20 Paddington Bear (Monday)/Mr Benn (Tuesday)/The Wombles (Wednesday)/Bagpuss (Thursday)/Hector's House (Friday) *8.30 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Monday, Wednesday and Thursday)/Ludwig (Tuesday and Friday) *8.40 Mary, Mungo and Midge (Monday, Tuesday and Friday)/Postman Pat (Wednesday and Thursday) *9.00 The Gingerbread Man (Monday and Wednesday)/The Magic Roundabout (Tuesday and Friday)/Bod (Thursday) *9.10 Joe (Monday and Tuesday)/Noddy in Toyland (Wednesday and Friday)/Henry's Cat (Thursday) *9.30 The Clangers (Monday)/Crystal Tipps and Alistair (Tuesday)/Chorlton and the Wheelies (Wednesday and Thursday)/The Herbs (Friday) *9.40 Astro Farm (2012, 2) *8.00 Rainbow *8.15 Button Moon *8.30 Paddington Bear (Monday)/Mr Benn (Tuesday)/The Wombles (Wednesday)/Bagpuss (Thursday)/Hector's House (Friday) *8.40 Fingermouse (Monday, Tuesday and Friday)/Postman Pat (Wednesday and Thursday) *9.00 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Monday, Wednesday and Thursday)/Ludwig (Tuesday and Friday) *9.10 Joe (Monday and Tuesday)/Noddy in Toyland (Wednesday and Friday)/Henry's Cat (Thursday) *9.30 The Clangers (Monday)/Crystal Tipps and Alistair (Tuesday)/Chorlton and the Wheelies (Wednesday and Thursday)/The Herbs (Friday) *9.40 Astro Farm (2012, 3) *8.00 Rainbow *8.15 Trumpton *8.30 Paddington Bear (Monday)/Mr Benn (Tuesday)/The Wombles (Wednesday)/Bagpuss (Thursday)/Hector's House (Friday) *8.40 The Munch Bunch (Monday, Tuesday and Friday)/Postman Pat (Wednesday and Thursday) *9.00 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Monday, Wednesday and Thursday)/Ludwig (Tuesday and Friday) *9.10 Joe (Monday and Tuesday)/Noddy in Toyland (Wednesday and Friday)/Fingermouse (Thursday) *9.30 The Clangers (Monday)/Crystal Tipps and Alistair (Tuesday)/Chorlton and the Wheelies (Wednesday and Thursday)/The Herbs (Friday) *9.40 Button Moon (2012, 4) *8.00 Rainbow *8.15 Camberwick Green (Monday and Friday)/Trumpton (Wednesday and Thursday)/Chigley (Tuesday) *8.30 Paddington Bear (Monday)/Mr Benn (Tuesday)/The Wombles (Wednesday)/Bagpuss (Thursday)/Hector's House (Friday) *8.40 The Munch Bunch (Monday, Tuesday and Friday)/Postman Pat (Wednesday and Thursday) *9.00 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Monday, Wednesday and Thursday)/Ludwig (Tuesday and Friday) *9.10 Joe (Monday and Tuesday)/Noddy in Toyland (Wednesday and Friday)/Fingermouse (Thursday) *9.30 The Clangers (Monday)/Tumbledown Farm (Tuesday)/Chorlton and the Wheelies (Wednesday and Thursday)/The Herbs (Friday) *9.40 Button Moon Yoho Ahoy Fun Time Yoho Ahoy Fun Time was a CBeebies preschool television series about a group of several distinct pirates, aboard the ship The Rubber Duck. The title Yoho Ahoy derives from the fact the only words the characters say are "Yoho" and "Ahoy." The characters themselves are animated puppets. In the Fun Time Segment there's a fishing harbor when the Yohos learn how to have fun. This Segment Teaching children's to learn and to have fun with the Yohos. Narrated by Nicole Davis. Characters *Captain Bilge *Cutlass the Pirate *Swab the First Mate *Poop the Cabin Boy *Jones the Engineer *Grog the Ship's Cook *Plank the Deckhand *Young Lady Plunder *Beautiful but snooty Booty *Crow the Ship's Lookout *Flamingo: Booty's friend *Parrot: Bilge's parrot *The crafty Ship's Cat and several Rats Every episode title features a word and a character. *Mops with Poop/Drill with Parrot *Blow with Poop/Fiddle with Swab *Fish with Grog/Bullseye with Cutlass *Paint with Booty/Bone with Plunder *Lost with Swab/Peck with Flamingo *Lullaby with Booty/Flag with Bilge *Art with Crow/Sail with Jones *Snore with Poop/Bed with Cat *Chairs with Grog/Tails with Jones *Cheese with Grog/Cake with Poop *Nut with Plunder/Topple with Bilge *Fruit with Cat/Buzz with Jones *Bell with Parrot/Luck with Plank *Hunt with Bilge/Heave with Booty *Beat with Cat/Jig with Flamingo The Powerpuff Girls Plus You Clue! The Powerpuff Girls Plus You Clue! is an American animated pre-school television series created by animator Craig McCracken for Cartoon Network. Staring Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, three little girls with superpowers. Whatever the Girls need Help, Young Children can help then to find a clue and choose so the girls who whats to be by save Townsville from evil. Episodes Season 1 *The Search of Mitchelson/Buttercup's Monster Challenge *Brand-New Blossom/The Mayor's Birthday Surprise *A Midnight Crime/Buttercup, the Better Cop *Not Another Buttercup *Bubbles' Butterfly Hunt/Color Me Bubbles *Buttercup Finds a Cure/The Secret Paper *Blossom the Ice Skatter/Blossom's Bad Hair Day *Blossom's Lullaby/Buttercup's Great Chase *The Return of The Rowdyruff Boys *The Magic of the Powerpuff/The Little Lost Baby *Bubbles at the Nursery/Forget-me-Not Bubbles *The Rise of the Beat-alls/Blossom and the Haunted House *Kitty Fight/Little Miss Pokey Oaks Season 2 *Key to the Lost World *Forever Blowing Bubbles *Bubbles' Lost Friends/Playtime with Princess *Buttercup's Terrible Temper Tantrums/Powerpuffs in love *Sedusa's Little Sisters/Blossom's Lucky Coin *Bubbles and the Tooth Fairy/The Powerpuff Babysitters *Princess' Costume Sale/Red Powerpuff *The Powerpuff Cowgirls/Bubbles in the Middle *The Townsville Games *Blossom the Great Actor/Bossy Buttercup *The Powerpuff Cousins *Bubbles in Storyland *A Powerpuff Halloween Adventure Voices and Characters *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom, Bertha (in The Powerpuff Cousins) and Sean *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Kath Soucie - Buttercup and Beatrice (in The Powerpuff Cousins) *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium, The Talking Dog and Him *Tom Kenny - The Mayor, Butch, Mitch Mitchelson and Snake (Hissing Only) *Jennifer Martin - Sara Bellum *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks and Sedusa *Julie Nathanson - Robin Schneider *Rob Paulsen - Brick *Keith Ferguson - Boomer *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Dom DeLuise - Koosy *Dee Bradley Baker - Elmer Sglue and Quackor *Jeff Bennett - Ace, Big Billy and Grubber *Carlos Alazraqui - Li'l Arturo *Jim Cummings - Fuzzy Lumpkins, Snake and The Boogie Man *Charlie Adler - The Red Guy *Chuck McCann - The Amoeba Boys *Billy West - Mr. Mime *John Leguizamo - Roach Coach *E.G. Daily - Betty (in The Powerpuff Cousins) and Buttercup (archive footage) *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo and Butch (archive footage) *Additional Voices - Charlie Adler, Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, E.G. Daily, Michael Dorn, Jennifer Hale, Matt Hill, Tom Kane, Tom Kenny, Grey DeLisle, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kath Soucie, Tara Strong, Frank Welker and Billy West Bubbles in Wonderland Bubbles in Wonderland is a Powerpuff Girls special created by animator Craig McCracken for Cartoon Network. Bubbles falls into Wonderland and meets some strange and familiar characters, which is Based on Alice's Adventurers in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll and Walt Disney's 1951 Film of the Same Name. Plot On their way Home, Bubbles was singing her new Song (Twas Brillig). Buttercup asked her what she's singing? then Blossom answered that it was on the Poem Jaberwocky!. That Night when her Sisters whas a sleep. Bubbles Noticed that her stuffed friend, Octi was missing until she found him under the bed covers but he always seemed just out of her reach, she kept going further trying to get her toy. she fell over the edge of the bed. Bubbles' night-dress catches her fall like a parachute, and she floats gently down (She's Falling). Then she landed softly and lights lit up the room around her. Bubbles found herself in the large room and found Octi, She try to get home but right next to them was a tiny door. Bubbles tries to to get back home but is too big for the door...whose talking knob (Played by the Mayor of Townsville) advises her to alter her size using a mysterious bottle marked "Drink Me." The contents cause her to shrink rapidly. Unfortunately, the door is locked and the key is out of reach (and when Bubbles tried to fly up, but of some reason her powers weren't working). Bubbles then treats herself to a cake that says “Eat Me” and expands large enough to fill the entire room. She weeps large tears which flood the room like an ocean. Another drink from the bottle causes Bubbles to shrink again; the doorknob is forced to let her through or drown in her tears. Bubbles floats through the door's keyhole and into Wonderland. She meets numerous strange characters: The Weasel and the Carpenter (Played by I.M. Weasel and Li'l Arturo) who told her about many things (We're Cabbages and Kings). and had a The Caucus Race with Funny Animals; followed by Blossom (as The White Rabbit) who was exclaiming that she is "late for an important date" (I'm Late); and Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Played by Big Billy, who is one of the Tweedles) who tell her that Blossom went that way. Bubbles eventually tracks Blossom to her house; she is sent to retrieve some gloves after being mistaken for Blossom's housemaid. She eats a cookie and grows into a giant again, getting stuck in the Blossom's house. Blossom and Mr Sweeper (Played by the Red Guy) think Bubbles is a monster. They plot to burn the house down (Smoke the Blighter Out), but Bubbles escapes by eating a carrot and shrinking to her nomael size. She meets Keane the Flower (Played by Ms. Keane) who tells her that Blossom was in the Tulgey Wood; Bircky-Tikki-Tavi (Played by Brick, One of The Rowdyruff Boys) who runs very fast and fights with the Tulgey Creatures like the Jaberwock (How Doth the Little Crocodile); and Him (as The Cheshire Cat) with his eerily grinning feline that can disappear and reappear at will. He recommends that Bubbles visit the Mad Hatter (Played by Buttercup), the March Hare (Played by Butch) and the Dormouse (Played by Boomer, Bubbles' Secret Boyfriend), The three are hosting a mad tea party and Making Puns (The Pun Song). Bubbles left the Party to find her way Home, But She gets lost in the Woods Again. Fearing she is lost forever, Bubbles sits on a rock sobbing. Him reappears and leads Bubbles into a giant hedge maze ruled by the tyrannical Queen of Hearts (Played by Sedusa) her husband, the King of Hearts (Played by Ace) and daughter, the Princess of Hearts (Played by Princess Morbucks). The Queen orders the beheading of anyone who enrages her, particularly a trio of gardeners (Played by The Amoeba Boys) who accidentally planted white roses instead of red ones. Bubbles is invited to play the Queen in a bizarre croquet match; both contestants use flamingos and hedgehogs as the equipment. When Blossom found that The Queen's tarts are missing, The Royal Family Discovered that the Knave of Hearts (Played by Mojo Jojo) have stole them and was put on trial, unfairly judged and convicted, The Dormouse, the Weasel, the Carpenter, the Tweedles, the March Hare and the Mad Hatter all come forth as witnesses that add nothing whatsoever to the trial at hand. Suddenly, Bubbles remembers the she has a cookie from Blossom's House. Immediately becoming a giantess, she was the next witness. However, she returns to her normal size just as rapidly. Enraged, the Queen orders her execution. which results in a frantic chase through Wonderland. Various characters Bubbles met on her journey appear and inexplicably join the Royal Family and her monkey guards in their pursuit. until she finally reunites with the Doorknob. Bubbles begs the talking doorknob to let her through. He informs her that she's having a dream. Bubbles wakes herself up just in time, she found herself in the Powerpuff Girls' Bedroom, Octi was in her arms, and she was laying in bed safe and sound. then she tells her stuffed friend that she made it Home. Characters and Cast *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom and Blossom as The White Rabbit *E.G. Daily - Buttercup and Buttercup as The Mad Hatter *Tom Kenny - The Mayor of Townsville as the Door; The Narrator; Butch as The March Hare and Li'l Arturo as The Carpenter *Tom Kane - Him as The Cheshire Cat *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo as The Knave of Hearts *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane as Keane the Flower, Sedusa as The Queen of Hearts and Princess Morbucks as The Princess of Hearts *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel as The Walrus *Jeff Bennett - Ace as The King of Hearts and Big Billy as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Charlie Adler - The Red Guy as Mr Sweeper *Rob Paulsen - Brick as Rikki-Tikki-Tavi *Keith Ferguson - Boomer as The Dormouse *Chuck McCann - The Amoeba Boys as the Card Painters *Cartoon Network and Hanna-Barbera Animals makes a cameo appearance like **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Blubber Bear and Sawtooth the Beaver (from Wacky Races) **Breezly and Sneezly **Evil Monkeys from The Powerpuff Girls Movie **The Hair Bear Bunch! (Hair Bear, Square Bear and Bubi Bear) **Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling **I.R. Baboon from I Am Weasel **Lambsy **Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har **Magilla Gorilla **Morocco Mole (from Secret Squirrel) **Mr. Jinks (from Pixie and Dixie) **Paw Rugg (from The Hillbilly Bears) **Peter Potamus **Quick Draw McGraw & Baba Looey **Ruff and Reddy **Snagglepuss **Squiddly Diddly **Super Snooper (from Snooper and Blabber) **Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Spook, Choo Choo, Fancy Fancy, and the Brain) **Touché Turtle **Wally Gator **Yakky Doodle **Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Sky Kids Sky Kids is a American/British television series that aired on Sky One Every Weekday Morning and Afternoon, Staring Characters from Children's Channels. With Sky Kids Shorts helping children to Have Fun and to Lend a Head. Characters Boomerang *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! **Scooby-Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones **Daphne Blake **Velma Dinkley *The Tom and Jerry Show **Tom Cat **Jerry Mouse **Spike Bulldog Cartoon Network *Adventure Time **Finn the Human **Jake the Dog **BMO *The Amazing World of Gumball **Gumball Watterson **Darwin Watterson *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup **Professor Utonium **The Mayor **Ms. Keane **Princess Morbucks CBBC *Danger Mouse **Danger Mouse **Ernest Penfold **Colonel K **Professor Squawkencluck *Shune the Sheep **Shaun the Sheep **Bitzer **Shirley **Timmy's Mother **The Flock **The Naughty Pigs **The Ducks CBeebies *Charlie and Lola **Charlie Sonner **Lola Sonner **Marv Lowe **Lotta Zehybe **Morton Lowe **Soren Lorensen **Sizzles *Clangers **Major Clanger **Mother Clanger **Small Clanger **Tiny Clanger **Granny Clanger **The Soup Dragon **Baby Soup Dragon *In the Night Garden **Igglepiggle **Upsy Daisy *The Octonauts **Captain Barnacles **Lieutenant Kwazii **Medic Peso *Pingu **Pingu **Pinga **Mama **Papa **Grandpa **Robby *Postman Pat **Postman Pat **Jess the Cat *Something Special **Mr Tumble *Teletubbies **Tinky Winky **Dipsy **Laa-Laa **Po *Tree Fu Tom **Tom **Twigs **The Mushas *Twirlywoos **Great BigHoo **Toodloo **Chickedy and Chick Nick Jr. *Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom **Ben Elf **Holly Thistle **Nanny Plum **The Wise Old Elf *Dora the Explorer **Dora the Explorer **Boots the Monkey *Go, Diego, Go! **Diego **Baby Jaguar *Lalaloopsy **Jewel Sparkles **Pillow Featherbed *Paddington **Paddington Bear *PAW Patrol **Marshall **Skye **Rocky **Rubble **Zuma **Skye **Everest *Peppa Pig **Peppa Pig **George Pig **Mummy Pig **Daddy Pig Nickelodeon *SpongeBob SquarePants **SpongeBob SquarePants **Patrick Star *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo Lineups Noggin's Lineups (2001) *6:00 Theodore Tugboat *6:30 Franklin *7:00 The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth *7:30 Teletubbies *8:00 Hello Kitty and Friends *8:30 Eureeka's Castle *9:00 Sesame Street *10:00 Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *10:00 Zoboomafoo *10:30 Treetown *11:00 Blue's Clues *11:30 Pippi Longstocking *12:00 The Adventures of Little Audrey *12:30 Gullah Gullah Island *1:00 Dragon Tales *1:30 Jay Jay the Jet Plane *2:00 Nini's Treehouse *2:30 Maurice Sendak's Little Bear *3:00 Treetown *3:30 Wishbone *4:00 The Littles *4:30 The Busy World of Richard Scarry *5:00 Arthur *5:30 Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (2002) *6:00 Arthur *6:30 Hello Kitty and Friends *7:00 Crazy Quilt *7:30 Franklin *8:00 Eureeka's Castle *8:30 Pippi Longstocking *9:00 Sesame Street *10:00 Nini's Treehouse *10:00 Zoboomafoo *10:30 Treetown *11:00 Blue's Clues *11:30 Pippi Longstocking *12:00 The Adventures of Little Audrey *12:30 Gullah Gullah Island *1:00 Dragon Tales *1:30 Jay Jay the Jet Plane *2:00 The Littles *2:30 Rupert *3:00 Tiny Planets *3:30 Wishbone *4:00 Allegra's Window *4:30 Crazy Quilt *5:00 Arthur *5:30 The Busy World of Richard Scarry (2003) *6:00 Franklin *6:30 Maisy *7:00 Oobi *7:30 Eureeka's Castle *8:00 Crazy Quilt *8:30 Tweenies *9.00 Bob the Builder *9.30 Franklin *10.00 Blue's Clues *10.30 Oswald *11.00 Dora the Explorer *11.30 The Adventures of Little Audrey *12.00 Little Bill *12.30 Kipper *1.00 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *1.30 Maurice Sendak's Little Bear *2:00 Sesame Street *3:00 Wishbone *3:30 Treetown *4:00 Miffy *4:30 Allegra's Window *5:00 The Littles *5:30 Pippi Longstocking Bubble Bubble is a DVD games console that allows pre-school children to interact with their favourite TV shows and characters in a unique, fun and educational way. Console The Bubble DVD games console connects wirelessly to your DVD player to allow your children to interact with characters from their favourite TV shows. Bubble can also be used away from the TV. Each game has an Away Play feature for use anywhere you'd care to carry our light, battery-operated console with Bubble you play with the real TV characters from the actual TV shows in their original TV settings, A simple press of the coloured, flashing buttons or the interactive activity book controls the real characters on-screen. Children will be enthralled for hours learning and playing in a new and exciting way, The Bubble DVD games console works via an infra-red connection to your DVD player. There's no wires, and no worries! Bubble plays great interactive games on the TV - but kids can also play Bubble on its own. You can play in the car, on the train, or out and about! *- For boys and girls aged 2-7 *- Develops early learning skills *- Promotes fun and learning together *- Chunky interactive flashing buttons *- Easy to see and simple for tiny fingers to press *- Games can be paused and resumed at any point Games The range of Bubble DVD games (for use only with the bubble DVD games console) take everything that is unique or popular from a children's television programme and integrates these aspects into a range of educational games and activities. *- Creative development *- Language & communication *- Physical development *- Knowledge & understanding of the world *- Mathematical development *- Personal, social & emotional development Bubble has partnered with the world's best children's TV programmes to bring your child an educational and entertainment experience that recognisable, engaging and second-to-none. *Balamory - Join the Fun!, invites children to actively join the adventures on this West Coast island in a unique and original way. It includes over 10 great activities woven into 3 exciting stories, plus play-away adventures with Miss Hoolie and PC Plum. *Bob the Builder - Fix it Fun!, little builders will be better equipped than ever!. Featuring the chirpy Bob and his mechanical multitude of talented friends, this fun package is a mixture of educational encouragement and pure out-and-out fun. *Dream Street - Magic Time Adventure!, Uh-oh! There's trouble on Dream Street and Buddy is going to need your help to save the day. Watch the magic come alive as we take you on an amazing journey all around Dream Street. *Fimbles - Fimbly Fun!, offers kids a journey of imagination and discovery through Fimble Valley. This is a linear adventure which leads children the length of Fimble Valley, completing tasks and undertaking activities along the way. *Noddy and the Magic Star, invites children to explore Toyland. Join Big-Ears and Noddy as they race around Toy Town in pursuit of a pair of mischievous goblins. *Postman Pat - Package of Fun!, let Postman Pat, Jess the cat, and they're friends in they're activities from Greendale. Packed with exciting games and puzzles, it's designed to help children develop early learning skills in a fun and stimulating way. *Teletubbies - Come to Play!, Lots of fantastic fun and games to play, featuring all of the Teletubbies having fun in Telytubbyland. *Thomas & Friends - Full Speed Ahead, you'll find engines making dangerous journeys, getting lost and running into trouble, but always working together to make things right again. It's about teamwork. It's about cooperation. It's about being a Really Useful Engine. *Tweenies - Let's All Play!, A great place for your child to explore their creativity. Just like the TV show, starts with the Tweenie Clock, but because Bubble is interactive, this time your child gets to choose which world is explored. *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time - All Aboard!, Climb aboard the pirate ship Rubber Duck, with you're seafaring friends with games to play and young fans won't be disappointed as the activities are stimulating and the characters are all adorable. Activity Highlights from Balamory - Join the Fun! *Balamory Safari - Edie is showing Miss Hoolie her African Safari photos. Help her choose the best person to paint a picture of all her favourite animals. How quickly can you spot the animals hiding in the jungle? *The Road Signs Challenge - Archie is taking the nursery children on a walk to see all the signs around Balamory. Can you identify the signs using Penny and Suzie's special binoculars? Try out a periscope to see what's going on around Balamory. *Gardening with PC Plum - Plum visits the nursery and Miss Hoolie just can't resist playing a trick or two on him. Help the nursery children in *Mrs Reilly's garden - learn how to plant seeds and grow a flower. Can you find the hiding gnomes? *Balamory Karaoke - Join in with all your favourite Balamory songs! *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with Miss Hoolie and PC Plum when you're out and about or away from the DVD player. from Bob the Builder - Fix it Fun! *Hedgehog Rescue - the aim is firstly to help Lofty the Crane build a tunnel to save the scared hedgehogs from crossing the road. Children must match pipe shapes to tunnel shapes, and construct the route. *Travis' Race Day - choose between Scoop or Dizzy to a head-to-head around an obstacle-strewn track. Guide your challenger by Colour Buttons *Can We Build It? - involves knocking down an unsafe bridge, then using colour recognition to match the bricks to rebuild it *Bubble Trouble - when children can guide Roley over the bubbles to even out the road. *Wild West Wendy - Join in the line-dancing with Bob and Wendy *Scary Spud - help Spud to scare off the crows away by using colour button. *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with Bob and Wendy when you're out and about or away from the DVD player. from Dream Street - Magic Time Adventure *Star Jump - help Jack by collecting stars in the bubble factory *Dream Street Race - help Buddy race against Rodney around Dream Street *Bee Zzzap - Zap the bees to stop them eating the cake at Buddy's picnic *Knocking Down Skittles - Take part of the Dream Street Skittles game by knocking down the crazy Wild Bunch. *The Dream Street Tour - Explore the fascinating Dream Street and meet Buddy's friends. *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with Buddy and Daisy when you're out and about or away from the DVD player. from Fimbles - Fimbly Fun! *Radio Sing-along - Sing-along and see the Fimbles dance to their favourite songs. *Princess Sleeping Beauty - Roly Mo might need your help with his story-telling. *Pom's Magic Wishes - Use the magic wand and help make Baby Pom's magical wishes come true! *What a Performance! - Put on a show! Choose your favourite Fimble dance and a tune to dance to. *Phone-a-Fimble - Florrie needs to make some important phone calls. Use the special phone directory to help her. *Dress Up, Mix Up - Help Rockit have some fun dressing up. *Fimbo's Beat Bar - Can you keep to the beat? There are lots of different musical instruments for you to play. *Where's Fimbo? - See if you can find Fimbo on the leaves. *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with the Roly Mo on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player! from Noddy and the Magic Star *Counting Stars - While on an overnight camping trip Martha Monkey challenges Noddy to count all the stars in the sky. He might need your help. *Noddy's Shopping Adventure - Sly and Gobbo have cast a forgetful spell on Noddy. Can you help him collect the ingredients needed to reverse the spell? *Remember When - Big-Ears puts Noddy's memory to the test â€“ there are lots of exciting events for Noddy to recall but he'll need your help once again. *Vice Versa Voices - The goblins have used their magic to swap everyone's voices around, causing all sorts of confusion. Help Noddy to switch them back again. *Mr Plod's Colour Challenge - A rain storm has washed away all the colours from Toyland. Noddy has an idea! With Mr Plod's help and yours, he can paint the colours back again. *The Great Goblin Hunt - Noddy has thought of a plan to catch the goblins. Fly around Toyland and help Noddy track down the naughty goblins. *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with Noddy and Big-Ears on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player! from Postman Pat - Package of Fun *Snap - See who can be first to hit the key in this classic card game featuring all your favourite characters *Pairs - Can you remember where you saw the picture and match up the pairs *Wordsarch - Try and spot the words in these puzzles *Jigsaw - Includes 10 Postman Pat themed puzzles. You can even adjust the number of pieces to make it harder *Colouring in - Print and colour in pictures of Postman Pat, Jess and lots of other Greendale residents *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with the Postman Pat on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player! from Teletubbies - Come to Play! *Teletubbies love colouring in - The Teletubbies favourite things have lost their colour, can you help? Find all the Teletubbies behind the coloured doors for a special surprise! *Teletubbies love to play hide and seek - Have fun with Bo Peep's sheep and help her find them all! The Teletubbies are running & hiding all over Teletubbyland - see if you can find them. *Teletubbies have fun with music and dance - Touch toes! Hands in the air! Help the Teletubbies do their Tubby gymnastics and create a show. Stand up & sit down with the Teletubbies to create some special music. *Teletubbies discover animals - What are those animal sounds? Have fun with the Teletubbies who like to make the sounds too. Some exotic animals are parading through Teletubbyland - can you recognise all their shapes? *Teletubbies love counting - Counting rhymes are always fun. First there are four, then there are none. See the fun you can have counting using the control levers with the Teletubbies. *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with the Teletubbies on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player! from Thomas & Friends - Full Speed Ahead *Tour Sodor - Explore this fascinating world and meet the amazing characters who inhabit it. *Which Way Next? - Choose the best path for the engine's journey. Send the engine in the wrong direction and it could result in a sticky end! *Gordon's Hill Climb - Check out how much you know about Thomas and his friends. Help Thomas make it to the top of Gordon's Hill. *The Fat Controller's Bridge - You'll need to use all your powers of observation to build a bridge across the river and help the Fat Controller reach his train. *Maze Run - Help Thomas and his friends reach their destination by working out which track to take. *How Many? - Work out how many passengers should board the trains - not forgetting Bertie and Harold - and help them all reach their destinations. *Away Play Feature - There are lots of fun games to play with Thomas & Friends on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player! There are a variety of games to play on the Away Play pages. Why not have a go at playing the music keyboard, recognising the engines' whistles, or testing your knowledge of Thomas and his friends in the trivia game? from Tweenies - Let's All Play! *Song Time - Sing and play along with some Tweenies Classics. Each song has karaoke subtitles and a fun play-along activity. *News Time - Fun games based on 'what's that?' The Tweenies challenge each other to recognise familiar and not so familiar sounds and you can join in and help. *Story Time - Decide how Jake's Space Adventure will unfold. What will happen when you meet aliens from other planets? A Tweenie Talk Translator will come in handy. *Messy Time - Tweenies creating one big picture can lead to some confusion. Help them finish their painting and have some fun - getting it wrong can be just as enjoyable! *Telly Time - Discover what you can do with different types of musical instruments - percussion, woodwind, brass and strings. With specially composed music. *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with Max and Judy on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player! from Yoho Ahoy - All Aboard! *Boing with Jones - Help Jones as he bounces around on his pogo stick collecting his tools *Look with Bilge - Use Bilge's telescope to find the Yohos with their activities *Paint with Booty - Create lovely moving pictures with Booty *Bubbles with Cutlass - Shoot as many bubbles as you can with Cutlass and her peashooter *Chairs with Grog - Take part in Grog's musical chairs as Swab plays the fiddle *Toot with Swab - Make, record and plat back music with Swab and three other Yohos *Mops with Poop - Help Poop clean the deck using his mop skates *Away Play Feature - Fun games to play with Bilge on Bubble when you're out and about or away from the DVD player!